The Sisters Of House
by ClinicDuty101
Summary: What if situation. What if House had sisters? COMPLETE Sequel is called 'Family Ties' if you didn't know already...
1. Two girls, one boy

The Sisters Of House

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in House. However I do own the ones that you've never heard of e.g. his sisters.

Chapter 1 – Prologue- Two girls, one boy

_1974 - 32 years ago._

Alice, Greg and Erica House. Three very different kids.

Alice, the eldest child. The most mature, she was smart and the sensible child.

Greg, the middle child. He was sarcastic, moody and equally as smart as his sister.

Erica, the youngest child. The baby of the family, she was the attention seeker, the blonde bombshell. No one could forget about Erica.

No three kids could be more different.

Alice would quietly sit in the front room and read a thick book full of knowledge for hours, while her brother and sister would eventually get in a fight with each other.

"Greg! I want to watch something else! This murder programme is boring!" whined Erica tugging at his 'Rolling Stones' t-shirt.

"Go away, I'm trying to figure out who done it." He said swatting his sister away as his eyes remained upon the TV.

"It was the freaky looking one." She concluded.

"Don't you get these programmes at all?" he asked turning his head and giving his sister an icy blue stare. "The freaky looking one is never the person who done it. Did you _never_ watch Scooby Doo?"

"A few times, anyway what's that got to do with anything?" Erica asked whilst crossing her arms and keeping her eye upon the remote, which at the time was held in her brother's left hand.

Greg just rolled his eyes and went back to watching the screen.

That's when she jumped on him and stretched out her arms to snatch the remote.

"Give it!" she screeched.

"Alice! Get her off me!" House said looking to his elder sister, whilst being in pain from his younger sister who was crouched on his back.

"Erica, get off Greg." Alice said lazily, eyes still glued to her book.

"I meant physically removing her from my back Alice!"

Alice observed the situation, and then grumpily moving from her seat, she placed her book down next to her glass of orange juice. Then she gracefully walked over and locked her arms around her sister's skinny waist and pulled.

"Al! Get off me!" Erica screeched.

"You're sure strong for a twelve year old Bloss." Alice groaned whilst still pulling at her sister's waist, "Greg stop moving! I can't get a proper grip if you keep moving!"

All three of them looked like they were dancing oddly in the living room.

"I am trying to stand still but Bloss is heavy! Get her off me already! She's breaking my back!" Greg shouted.

"I've…nearly…got it!" Erica said as her stretched arms, they were centimetres away from her target, for a brief second she looked back to see her sister tumbling in slow motion.

"Al! No!" Greg and Erica shouted simultaneously.

That was when Alice fell over and pushed the two forward. As Alice lay on the floor observing in horror Greg and Erica where flying forward into the table.

With a smash the glass was broken, the table had toppled over and the book was ruined.

"Look what you've done!" Alice screamed as her book was now stained with orange juice and her favourite glass was broken into smithereens.

"Bloss started it!" Greg retaliated.

"You should've turned it over when I asked you in the first place!" Erica pouted.

"When will you two just grow up?" Alice screamed at the orange juice ridden pair.

"I'll grow up when Fido down the road stops pissing on our bushes." Greg snarked

"And I'll grow up when Greg does." Erica said to keep in the conversation.

Alice gave up and stormed into her bedroom, not forgetting to slam the door when she was inside.

It was just another day in the House household.

"What have you two done to upset your sister this time?" Their mother asked as she came through the front door carrying bags of shopping.

"She started it." Greg said while glaring daggers at his younger sister.

Blythe House looked at her orange soaked children and sighed, "What was it this time?"

"Greg wouldn't turn the TV over" Erica said glaring over at him. Greg had just thrown his Rolling Stones t-shirt in the washing machine.

"But I was watching something!"

"Ok, that's enough" Blythe said sternly. She never shouted. She left that to the children's father. She walked over to the fallen table and picked up the sopping book.

"Is this Alice's?" she asked.

"Yes" both children answered while looking to the floor.

"Right, you're going to save up and buy Alice a new one. You both have to save up half each."

"But…" Erica began.

"No buts' in this household. Now, go do your homework before you dad comes home. We won't tell him about this will we?"

"No mom." They said still glaring daggers at each other. Greg didn't want to face his father about this. He'd get a harsher punishment then Erica would get and House did not like getting told off by his father.

**AN: So, like it? Please review it! Funnily enough this idea came to me at very early hours in the morning and I just had to write it up. I would like at least 5 reviews until I upload the next chapter. **

**Thankies for reading. By the way, thankies is copywrited by me hehe.**

**Next chapter is called Alice.**


	2. Alice

Chapter 2 – Alice

**AN: I know i said 5 reviews before i updated, but i think 3 reviews plus 4 alerts and 1 fav most certainly means that you like it. So i continue...**

_1984._

Alice, ever the sensible had fallen in love with a banker at the age of twenty five. His name was Robert Glass; tall, smart, good-looking, fantastic with money and even a dab hand in the kitchen. What else could a woman need in a husband?

They had been dating a good three years before Robert had popped the question last June. They had an autumn wedding in mind as the two believed it was the best season of the year but Robert's mother Agnes disagreed.

"Robert. Autumn is not the season for weddings." She exclaimed raising her arms in the air dramatically. "Spring is the season for a lovely wedding. Especially as after that you'll be in time to grace me with another grandchild before the end of the year. Your sister Michelle managed to do it."

Robert being a complete pushover agreed to his mother's wishes and set a date in March.

"March!" Alice cried, pacing the study like an angry lioness.

"Yes, March has the best weather of the whole year." He lied.

"Oh, you call rain all month the best weather of the year then do you?"

"Well…"

"It was a rhetorical question!" she snapped.

But the arguments continued. Not between fiancés, but between mother and daughter in- law to be.

They finally agreed on a September wedding, much to Agnes' dismay. This meant she wouldn't receive a grandchild before the year was out.

"I would've preferred a Halloween wedding, you know, dressing up instead of doing the whole white wedding thing. But your mother was totally against it." Alice told Robert once they had finally agreed on a date.

"I don't care what day it is. I just want to marry you." He said wrapping his arms around her. They were definitely going to have a great marriage.

---------------------------------------

Alice had become a doctor. She was the first doctor in the family for years. She had studied hard and achieved top grades making her mother and father the proudest they had ever been of her.

"Oh, a doctor in the family." Her mother gushed, "That'll come in handy."

"Yes, once Greg's completed his time there he'll be one too." Her father said but with less enthusiasm that should have gone into the sentence. The truth was Greg was looking to be booted out of the medical school he was attending, he was taking shortcuts and he'd only been there for two years.

Alice just smiled and enjoyed the moment around her, she was going to wait a little longer until she announced she was engaged to Robert, but she was sure she'd get positive feedback from her family.

It turned out her father didn't like was the fact that she had fallen in love straight after she had finished studying medicine. This man was a banker. He would end up tying his Alice down and stop her from becoming a fantastic doctor, but the truth was Robert let Alice do what she wanted to do.

The couple finally talked her father round and he allowed them to get married with his blessings.

But Alice was no trouble at all compared to what Erica was to achieve in life.

**Please Review:) I say...3 reviews before i allow the next chappie.**

**Next chapter: Erica**


	3. Erica

Chapter 3 – Erica

**AN: Wow! I never knew this story would become this popular! I feel very flattered! Well i have to rate this chapter M because it deals/mentions drugs...**

_1984._

Erica being the youngest child was always attention-seeking. To keep her parents on their toes and for the sheer love of attention she had also become the rebel of the family.

At the age of twenty-two she was sharing a flat with her boyfriend Clark in Chicago. To pay the rent, she worked in a bar owned by her friend's father. She had ended up working the late shift, this was the hardest shift to do as a woman of her beauty, but it paid the most hours and it included time clearing away and locking up.

Also, if anyone tried to grope her over the bar Benny would sort them out for her. Erica had gotten Benny his job so her was forever indebted to her but he couldn't hide the fact that he harboured a soft spot for her too.

Clark was an owner of a jewellery store. He may have earnt a lot of money but he spent it on booze. They were like a typical cliché rebel pairing but since Clark's drinking was getting out of hand Erica had requested that his mates took him to their place so he could sleep it off.

His mates only fulfilled her request because they didn't want to see that pretty little face get harmed.

Even since she was small Erica could attract the attention of men both her own age and older. Her looks could get her anywhere.

----------------------

_1986._

She had finally left Clark two years later and had moved to England with her cousin Mary.

The two got on better that Erica and Alice had ever done and lived the party girl's life every night.

Being the rebel of course Erica had gotten into drugs. Cocaine was her favourite, but from living with her brother and sister who had eventually both turned out to be very well known doctors, Erica never dabbled with needles. Mary had offered her Heroin once but Erica never took any in fear of getting HIV. She could never return home if she contracted the virus, her brother would figure it out in a matter of seconds.

No matter who they were everyone was a puzzle to Greg. But Erica was the biggest puzzle of all to him.

**AN: Okay i shall ask for...5 reviews if you want to read the next chapter. And just to give you a little insight into it...It's a family reunion. So review! Please:) **

**You know you want to...**

**Next chapter: Siblings together at last**


	4. Siblings together at last

Chapter 4 – Siblings together at last

**AN: Once again thanks for the reviews! But i need more...its like a vampiric lust lol. Glad you're enjoying and here is the chapter...**

_2006._

"They're coming today." House told his best friend Wilson.

"Ok, so who's coming first?"

Wilson was curious. He had only met House's sister Alice a couple of times and that had been many years ago, when they were in medical school together. Alice and House had never exchanged many words while they were on campus and that was the way they liked it, they did enough talking at home and most of the time that was squabbling about something meaningless.

Greg had gone to the same medical school as his sister, but that was before he got kicked out a year after she had finished her own education there. Alice had been on the school walls because she was she was one of the smartest in her year. The teachers all loved her and despised him. None of them would've even guessed they were related until they looked down at the last name.

Alice had been the pupil every teacher wanted, Greg had been the pupil that every teacher groaned at when they found out he was in their class.

Two very different people. But both came from the same family.

"Alice should be here first, she and Bobbo only have to come from Michigan. Erica on the other hand has to come over from good ol' England."

"I've never met Erica." Wilson thought out loud

"Don't even think about it." House threatened.

"I was just saying that I never met her. What did you think I meant?" Wilson huffed "So are Alice and Erica alike?" he continued with.

"Are Alice and I alike?" House questioned knowing the answer.

"Well from behaviour points of view, I'd say no."

"The same goes for Alice and Erica."

"On behaviour points of view?"

"No two sisters are more different to each other." House grinned.

They were interrupted by knock on the door, House hobbled over to answer it.

"Greg! How are you?" Came the voice of his elder sister as she walked in and embraced her brother.

"Hey Al" he said hugging her warmly and gesturing to the couch. "Bobbo." House greeted avoiding eye contact.

"Greg you know I hate you calling me that." Robert replied giving House evils.

"Hey Wilson!" House called out loudly "Do you think all people named Robert are ass-kissers?" Then turning to Robert he continued, "I mean come on Bobbo, we all know bankers are the biggest form of ass-kissers going"

Robert shuffled his way in and dumped the bags in the corner;

"And we all know that you're the biggest asshole going Greg." Robert countered

He then walked to the couch and sat next to Alice looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Go to the hotel then if you two are going to bicker all night." she snapped at him quietly.

"Where's Amy?" House asked seating himself next to Wilson.

"She'll be coming later. I swear. She acts just like Erica sometimes." Worry lines had appeared on her tired face, doctoring was wearing Alice Glass down. "That's a point. Where is Bloss?"

"On her way. She rang when she was at Heathrow hours ago; she said she'd ring again when she landed."

"Who's Bloss?" Wilson questioned, feeling hurt he was the only one left out the loop.

"Bloss is the nickname of our kid sister." Alice replied "She was obsessed with Bambi when she was younger and wanted us to call her Flower."

"But I told her Flower is a sissy name so we called her Blossom instead." House cut in.

"And Blossom isn't?" Wilson asked.

House looked across the room at Wilson and his expression had darkened. He vowed to himself that he was going to get him back for that cheap remark, but he promised himself he'd do it when the family left.

"You still speak to Crandall?" his sister asked changing the subject.

"Nah. Lost touch." He shrugged in indifference.

"That's a shame." Alice paused and looked to his leg "How is it?"

"How's what? If your referring to my love life it's dipped a little since Wilson moved in. I think he's put the women off." He paused to see Wilson glare at him "But if you're referring to my bum leg, its fine." He said taking a Vicodin bottle out of his pocket and throwing one into his mouth. "Mmm, lots of yummy vitamins and iron." He said faking a little boy voice.

"How much do you take a day?" she enquired unimpressed by the act.

"Too much." Wilson said smirking.

"Greg!" Alice said sternly reminding House a lot of his mother.

"Wilson. Did I say you were included in this **family** conversation?"

"Oh, so he's a jerk to his friends too." Robert said to Wilson but plainly aiming the comment in House's direction.

"Wilson will be more like family to me then you'll ever be Bobbo." House shot back.

"Stop calling me that!"

Both men then squared up to each other when the doorbell rang again.

"Sit your ass back down." House growled, and then he hobbled back to the door, opening it to reveal his twenty-one year old niece.

"Amy!" House shouted with a genuine smile plastered across his face.

"Uncle Greg! I've missed you!" she said hugging him tightly.

Wilson's jaw dropped to the floor. House's nice was **hot**. Wilson also forgot the girl's father was also in the room.

"Wilson is it?" Robert asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Put your tongue back in your mouth. She's my daughter and she is much younger than you."

After an hour of Amy arriving at the apartment, the phone rang signalling Erica had arrived at the airport.

"Ok Bloss I'll send Wilson and Bobbo over to collect you." He informed his younger sister "See you in a while."

-------------------------

After collecting her bags she waited at the lobby for twenty minutes, she knew for a fact that her brother-in-law drove like an old granny from what her niece had told her over the phone. She hadn't seen Amy in six long years but she had only met her in person briefly when she had flown over to see Greg when he was having trouble with his thigh muscle.

At the age of forty-four Erica didn't look a day over thirty-five but her interaction with drugs had made her nose become slightly disfigured due to all her coke sniffing. She had been clean for ten years now after Mary had been in hospital countless times after doing more drugs that Erica herself. It was hard, but as soon as she admitted to herself she was an addict she'd done something about it.

Unlike her brother.

She finally saw Robert with another man whom she was sad to see wasn't Greg.

"Hi Rob." She waved

"Erica." He nodded

"I'm James." Wilson introduced himself "But House calls me Wilson."

"Ok Jim." She replied. After twenty years living in England her accent had changed, it was no longer American sounding, traces of English accent flowed through her speech. "You call him by our last name?" she questioned; she knew he called everyone else by their last name but it was weird when someone called him by the name the siblings all shared.

"So how comes Greg didn't come with you and Rob to collect me?"

"I think he wants some quality time with Alice and Amy."

"Well I think he needs some quality time with me." She huffed and began striding to the car leaving the two men to grab the suitcases.

-------------------------

"I'm here!" Erica announced as she entered the apartment, Wilson and Robert .followed behind with the two suitcases she had brought along.

"Aunt Erica!" Amy said rushing over to her aunt.

"How is my favourite niece?"

"Fantastic! I was wondering. If I take a gap year can I come and spend the time with you in England?"

"Amy, out the way" her mother cried "Let Erica get through the door first."

"Here." Erica whispered sliding her niece a ten pound note.

"Er, Bloss" House said "You just slid Amy English money."

"Oh yeah, oops, wrong currency."

"Well the Queen's on your money so you must be a Brit."

"I feel like one most of the time Greggie-Poo."

House lowered his eyebrows in mock hate.

"What's wrong with your nose?" Alice pointed out.

"Huh?" she said then looking into a mirror "Oh, nothing" Erica said and then ran into the toilet for safety; you couldn't get away with anything with two doctors in the family.

**Fulfil my quota of...5 reviews, its not a lot and i know you can do it!**

**Next chapter: Secrets and lies**


	5. Secrets and lies

Chapter 5 – Secrets and lies

**AN: Ok, i don't care how many reviews i get anymore i just want to keep you all happy by updating daily. So "if this be the fruit of love, read on..." hehe a bit of Shakespeare there for you as i'm studying 'Much Ado About Nothing'.**

"Erica!" Alice shouted whilst banging her fist on the door. Her sister was hiding something and she didn't like it. What kind of an example was her sister setting for her niece? But what more could she expect from her kid sister?

House took control of the situation as the puzzle was already forming in his mind. Erica was hiding something, and he was going to find it out. Being the only boy meant he appreciated his sisters differently.

With Alice he could talk to her about anything serious and she had always offered advice but with a warning of the consequences.

With Erica as they got older they formed a bond and it included getting themselves into as much trouble as possible. However Greg had always been the one who'd gotten in trouble for it, as much as his father liked to think he was a human lie detector, he could never tell when his youngest was lying or telling the truth.

"Just leave it for a while." Greg announced "let me go talk to Bloss."

"She always did like you better." Alice said solemnly, he squeezed her shoulder in comfort and then knocked on the door with his cane.

"Bloss let me in. Tell me what's going on."

Slowly the door opened but she still was concealing her nose under her palm. He hobbled through and Erica silently closed the door.

"So? What's with the nose?" he asked.

"Er, I tried to have a nose job…It didn't go very well…You never can trust those English doctors."

"Show me it then." he coaxed.

Erica removed the hand and the nose looked the same it had done all those years ago, the only difference was that the cartilage separating the two nostrils had slightly worn away.

"It doesn't look any different..." he paused "Except for the cartilage."

She shifted on the spot; Greg could read her like a book for five year olds.

"Was it drugs?" he asked casually.

She caved. "Yeah." Then she burst into tears. "I knew I shouldn't have done them, but it was hard you know…Mary can be a very persuasive person…I only stopped after she ended up in hospital twice."

"Mary?"

"Our cousin. Mom's side of the family." She then wiped the tears away from her cheeks with the cuff of her blouse. "You're not pissed with me?"

"I'm not dad." House replied. "Anyway it looks like addiction runs in the family."

"How does that work out?" Erica questioned, looking over to her brother with her ocean blue eyes.

"You know this Vicodin" he asked shaking the bottle that contained the drugs. "I'm kinda addicted."

"You?" she asked in surprise then paused in thought "actually maybe I'm not so surprised, you did get kicked outta school."

"I didn't cheat!" he said feeling hurt.

"Of course you didn't" she replied rubbing him on the back "what a pair we are eh?"

"Yeah, shame we couldn't perfect like Alice." House said feeling a slight twinge of jealousy towards his eldest sibling.

"Being perfect is overrated." She concluded sitting herself next to her brother on the rim of the bath. "Anyway, still watch those soaps?"

"Like I always say 'Read less. More TV.'"

She laughed at this, the snark was the best thing about her brother, and she felt it made him. He was as smart as Alice when he wanted to be, but so she didn't feel left out most of the time he sunk to her level of intelligence.

"So anything I've missed out on in the last…oh however many years it's been?"

"Well…I found someone."

"You did!" Erica squealed excitedly "Am I going to meet her?"

"No. We split and she got married."

"Oh Greg." Erica said sympathetically.

"Nah, its fine. Also I went up against like a billionaire and I won."

"Now that must've been fun" her eyes had lit up, Greg stories were always more interesting than Alice's daily routine talks.

"Also one of my colleagues has a crush on me, but she's like half my age!"

"Greg. To be liked by anyone at your age is a miracle."

"Erica! I thought you were supposed to be the nicer sibling."

"Ew, it sounds weird when you call me Erica"

"Come on. Alice will want to talk to you as well." Greg said getting up; he took his sister's hand and helped her up also.

They both emerged from the bathroom and Erica took a seat next to Wilson. She wondered why he kept looking over to her niece and keep flashing a 'hey I'm boy wonder' smile.

"So, since everyone is here…you can now all clear off." House announced.

"Thanks Uncle Greg." Amy said feigning being hurt.

"Well that was short and sweet Gregory." Alice remarked.

"Asshole" Robert muttered under his breath.

"As much as I love you all, I would like for you to go. I need sleep." House said stretching his arms

"Erm Greg. I don't have enough money to stay in a hotel…can I stay here for a little while?" Erica asked feeling slightly embarrassed as she was admitting she was broke in front of her sister.

"Yeah its fine, you can share with me." Greg replied smiling.

"Thanks." Erica said also smiling.

As his guests left one after another, Alice was the last to leave.

"So what's wrong with her nose?" Alice whispered.

"A minor accident a few years ago" he lied "Bloss didn't go too much into it."

"So what else did you talk about then?"

"Look, I'll see you tomorrow after work." And with that he kissed her on the cheek and the three of them set off for a hotel close by.

"I'm glad we're out of there" Robert said happy to be out of Greg's presence.

"I dunno why you don't like him dad. Uncle Greg is like totally cool." His daughter said from the back seat.

"You just don't want to know."

-----------------

The reason for the hatred between House and Robert Glass was the fact that on Robert's stag party, which House had been forced to attend, Robert had disappeared whilst they were at the bar and didn't arrive back until many hours later.

House had a pretty good idea what Robert must've been up to but the problem was Robert never admitted to it. His lie was that he'd gone home to change his clothes and told his friends to stay at the bar and have a good time. Since House had no proof he couldn't make accusations.

But Robert knew Greg didn't swallow this lie so the pair had become enemies ever since.

--------------------------

Alice wasn't as perfect as she made out to be. Becoming a doctor was the hardest thing in her life. Every night for twenty two years she had returned home exhausted and being a mother as well for twenty-one of those years had been tough.

Amy had been going to nursery since she was a year and a half and through attending school and collage she had learnt to live without her mother. Robert was the one at home and preparing dinner for his daughter and spending the most quality time with her, no bond was ever closer between the bond of father and daughter.

The biggest secret that Alice had to live with was that she'd helped a patient to die.

This was six years ago around the time her brother had the infarction. Alice had become extremely stressed out with worry for Greg and on top of that she was working twelve hour days. But she had a patient called George who had come in as he was suffering from terminal cancer.

There was nothing else the doctors could do for him but just keep upping his morphine until he eventually died.

This was not the way George wanted to die, he wanted to die when he wanted, not to slowly rot away in this bed until the cancer finally killed him.

At the end of Alice's shift she went to see George and have a quick chat with him as he had no family and received no visitors.

"Evening George."

"Evening." The old man replied quietly.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked, she was looking at his notes and his health was decreasing but at a very slow rate.

"I'm fed up with lying here on this bed. I want to die already."

"Oh come on you don't mean that." She smiled.

"I do. Can you do it for me Doctor House?"

Alice's green-blue eyes stared at his brown intently, she was searching for a sign of him faltering, realising what he was asking her was wrong. But instead she saw determination.

In her right mind Alice would've turned this request down. But as at that point in time she was under great emotional stress and agreed. She hurried off to get some morphine and a syringe and needle. She measured out the dose and placed it in his hands.

"Thank you Doctor House, you were always kind to me and I would've been proud to have a daughter like you."

Alice gave a small smile as the tears streamed down her cheeks, as he administered the drug his eyelids closed and he fell asleep. Alice had left before the heart monitor started screeching a code blue for the old man.

He had died peacefully at a time he wanted it to happen, he was happy.

Alice was not happy; she had gone against the oaths she had taken when she became a doctor.

Even the most perfect of people are flawed.

**AN: Review, please?**

**Next chapter: Pillow Talk**


	6. Pillow talk

Pillow Talk

**AN: To make just before reading more interesting i'm going to be putting random quotes up by famous authors. I hope you don't mind..."The only real people are the people who never existed." - Oscar Wilde.**

**So enjoy!**

As the three were getting ready for bed Erica had taken to the bathroom, Wilson was changing in the front room and Greg was in his bedroom.

As Erica had finished getting changed she emerged from the bathroom to find Wilson in his underwear.

"Do you mind?" he asked feeling his cheeks turn a violent shade of tomato red.

"No." she replied eyes flickering up and down his physique, she was enjoying making him squirm.

"Well I do." Wilson said trying to cover himself up with the blanket.

"Ok, ok. Don't get your underwear in a twist." She laughed.

"Wilson! What's going on out there?" House bellowed from behind his bedroom door.

"Nothing!" Wilson shouted back, and then he turned to Erica who was standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Older brothers. Very protective." She said smirking. She loved all this attention.

"Can you shut the door while I finish getting dressed?" Wilson asked afraid that House was going to beat him for something that wasn't even his fault.

"Oh." She pouted "spoil all my fun why don't you." The door was shut again and Wilson resumed getting ready for bed.

"Ok, I'm ready." Wilson called.

"Ready for what?" House asked hovering in his doorway.

"Ready meaning decent." Wilson explained with a slight squeak in his voice.

"It had better be." House threatened.

"I have no attraction towards your sister House."

"That's a pity." Erica said as she came out the bathroom and seated herself on Wilson's 'bed'.

"Erica." House growled at his sister while remaining complete eye contact with Wilson.

"The name is Bloss thank you."

House broke his gaze and turned to face his sister who was looking up at him. She was smiling like a little child, but Greg knew full well that was the smile of a troublemaker.

"Whatever. Come on, we're going top and tail." House said gesturing to his bedroom.

The two hadn't shared a bed since they where very small children and it would defiantly be an experience to do it now.

"Night Jim!" Erica called then turning to flash him a dazzling smile.

"Night Erica." Wilson responded with a small smile, he wasn't used to someone doing all the chasing, but it turned out he liked it.

-----------------

"No funny business between you and Wilson."

"Call him by his first name Greg. Anyway like he said before, he has no attraction to me whatsoever."

"That never stopped you before." He reminded her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She responded playfully.

"Anyway James is a boring name. Calling him Wilson makes him much cooler." House joked but looked like he was being serious.

Erica sighed; her brother was still a teenager at heart.

"I take it Fido never stopped pissing on our bushes then." Erica said.

"Oh, he did." House replied, then paused and continued with, "When he died."

"So how comes you never grew up?" she asked.

"You want to know a secret?" he asked.

Erica was trying to figure out what he was going to say, but she gave up within five seconds.

"Go on then."

"I'm Peter Pan!"

She started to giggle. She wasn't expecting that response. She observed her brother at his end of the bed and saw that he was the happiest he had been in a long while.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Do you mean now? Or all the time?"

"Both."

"Now I'm happy. All the time. Not so happy."

"Is it your leg?"

"Sometimes."

"What else then?" Erica was now leaning on her elbows listening intently.

"Loneliness."

"You? Lonely? Weren't you like Mr. Popular?"

Greg smiled remembering his times in high school. He was Mr. Popular, the King of Cool but it was only because he was the trouble maker of the classes.

-------------------

"_Hey Greg. Topper's off sick so we got a sub. What you gonna do?" asked Billy Jones._

"_Watch and learn Jones."_

_House stood up in front of the class and got them all to shut up. He then grabbed a Biology book and started teaching Sex Ed._

_Within two minutes of 'teaching' the sub entered the room._

"_Oh." She said in surprise. "Is this class 29?"_

"_Yes." A teenage House replied. "And who are you?"_

"_I'm the substitute. Mrs Tyton. I was told Mr… Topper was absent."_

"_I'm Mr. Topper" House replied, when Mrs Tyton looked back at the piece of paper in confusion he smirked over at Billy Jones and then to the rest of the class._

_They all smiled back at him and even the sensible people were even looking at him in admiration. _

"_Oh well then, I'm sorry for wasting lesson time." Mrs Tyton apologised still completely confused._

"_No problem." House smiled. "And today class…" he continued as Mrs Tyton left the room._

_After she was out of sight he resumed his place with his friends and they all had a free Science lesson._

----------------------

"Yeah. But everyone else grew up except me."

"What about work? You like your work."

"It's not as much freedom as I thought it would be." House replied looking down at his pillow.

She saw his solemn face and decided to drop the subject. Erica gave a false yawn and announced she was going to sleep.

"Thanks." House said as he turned to his side.

"For what?" she replied snuggling under the duvet.

"You know." He said and then fell asleep.

**Next chapter name is to be thought of...**


	7. Monday mornings

Monday mornings

**AN: Hello, this chapter is not as good as the others due to me working and being at collage, also i've been feeling a little under the weather so all of that not fantastic stuff. But please read on and tell me what you think.**

**Quote for today "Life itself is the most wonderful fairytale." - Hans Christian Andersen**

Erica was the first to wake as she was still on U.K time. Six o'clock in Jersey was eleven o'clock in England so to her it was like midday.

She grabbed her clothes and snuck into the bathroom careful not to disturb Wilson's slumber.

Unaware of both men's sleeping habits Wilson had woken up as Erica had entered the bathroom, so sleepily he padded over and pushed the door…

"James!" Erica screamed, this time it was her turn to cover herself up with bits of clothing.

Wilson now fully awake stood in horror and slight awe; it had been a while since he had seen a woman getting dressed. So he was paralysed to the spot.

"Get out!"

But Wilson just stood eyes wide in shock.

House had awoken by the screaming and wondered for a second whether he was in the right household.

He hobbled across into the front room to find Wilson rooted in front of the bathroom and his mortified sister trying to conceal her semi-naked figure.

"What is going on?" House shouted.

Wilson suddenly unfroze and turned to look at the fuming figure of Gregory House.

"I woke up and…didn't…she…I…" he stuttered.

"Just close the door will you!" Erica shouted bringing both men's attention back to her.

House grabbed the door handle and closed the door softly. Closing something softly was never a good sign.

"So, what you doing Wilson?" House asked calmly.

Wilson had recomposed himself and felt a little braver, but this now reminded him of the time when he'd got caught by some girls' older brother and he'd ended up chased out of the house.

"I was going to the bathroom and she, Erica was in there getting changed."

"Did you know she was in there?"

"No."

House raised an eyebrow and looked to see any signs of his friend lying; Wilson didn't do himself any favours by trying to avoid eye contact.

Wilson looked up to see House's mood darken.

"You're lying." House concluded.

"House, I swear."

Erica emerged from the bathroom yet again this time dressed in her normal clothes, she stood in-between the two men and stared intently at her brother.

"Greg. Remember, my battles."

She then turned to Wilson.

"Did you know I was in there?" she asked, hands on hips.

"Of course not. I swear I'm not like that."

"Why did you stand there and gawp."

"Shock?"

"You don't sound too sure."

"I froze, I think the screaming made me freeze."

Erica laughed, she totally believed him. He looked so sincere about his apologises, and he was very scared of her brother right now.

"Greg, he's not lying." She concluded.

"You sure?" Greg asked.

"Come on, we come from a family of lie detectors. You're being biased to poor old Jim because you know him."

House shifted on the spot and had to take his sisters word for it.

"So what you up to today?" she asked brightly.

"I have work."

"Can I come?"

"This isn't playing doctors and nurses Bloss."

"Please?"

--------------------

An hour later all three of them arrived at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Wilson was ready to work, Erica to observe from the outside and House to his listen to his music and to watch his TV programmes.

"Wow, look at all these sick people." Erica observed like a small child.

"Yeah. Luckily I can pick and choose who I get, like a pick n mix."

"What about you Jim? Do you get that type of freedom?" Erica asked the oncologist.

"Not really. You can't be picky with cancer." He replied morbidly.

They were interrupted but the Dean of Medicine who had strolled over to see who the woman was.

"House who is this?" Lisa Cuddy asked.

"It's Wilson. Who did you think it was?" House mocked.

"I mean her." Cuddy said pointing over to Erica.

"Oh this is…" House said delaying the answer.

"Erica House." Erica introduced herself.

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you." Cuddy smiled thinking that Erica was Alice. "But I have to say you look very good for your age."

"Erm, thanks." Erica replied now confused.

House understanding what was going on steered Erica away before she told Cuddy she wasn't a doctor.

They entered the lift together and all got off on the forth floor.

Diagnostics.

Wilson walked into his office and got on with paperwork, while House and Erica entered House's office.

All three ducklings were already in and waiting for their boss. As House strolled through the door they saw the woman and assumed she was a relative of a patient he had picked up.

House walked straight over to the sink and started making coffee in his favourite red mug; Erica however stood over by the whiteboard and waited for her brother to introduce her. As two minutes passed she broke the silence.

"Good morning."

All three ducklings looked up from what they were doing and just stared back.

"I think she wants you to greet her back." House said still at the sink.

Cameron was the first to respond.

"Good morning, I'm Allison Cameron. I'm part of the diagnostics team." She paused for a second and continued with "This is Foreman and this is Chase."

Foreman responded with a nod of the head and Chase gave a wave of his hand.

"So what's your name?" Cameron asked.

"Erica House."

At that point Chase choked on some water he was sipping on and Foreman had straightened up in his chair.

"As in House, him House?" Foreman asked.

"Yup, I'm his baby sister."

"There's no resemblance whatsoever." Chase called out.

"I know. I was the better looking child" House cut in.

Cameron just smiled taking all this information in; she'd already met House's parents and seen the relationship there, now she was getting to see House's relationship with one of his siblings.

"Haven't you got another sister?" Cameron asked.

"What? There's more House's?" Chase asked in surprise. House never mentioned that he had other family and it was strange to think that his family were completely different to the way he was.

"Haven't you read anything by Alice House in the medical journals?" Foreman asked.

"From his silence, no he hasn't" House said, he was now sitting at the table opposite Chase.

"Will she be coming in too?" Cameron asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" House asked.

"I was just asking." Cameron defended herself.

"Don't worry about him; I woke him up a little bit early."

"How'd you manage that?" Chase laughed.

"Erica." House said in a warning voice.

"Okay, okay." Erica said holding her palms up, "I'm going to get some food since I didn't get any breakfast in bed."

"I don't cook." House replied.

"Neither do I." Erica said

"Wilson does."

"Oooh, I'd better drop in a menu to him. See you in a bit." Erica called as she walked out of the Diagnostics room.

**Next chapter: Paging Dr's House**

**P.S Thanks to KrisAnya and izzfrogger for all those updates they mean a lot to me. And to all the other reviewee's thank you too:)**


	8. Paging Dr's House

Paging Dr's House

**AN: I wrote this on my day off so this is of much better quality, well i hope it is. So enjoy!**

**Quote of the day: "The essence of being human is that one does not seek perfection." - George Orwell**

Erica politely knocked on Wilson's door and waited until he called for her to come in.

"What are you doing here?" Wilson asked as they had only parted half an hour ago.

"It's your animal attraction I just can't keep away from you."

Wilson raised and eyebrow in questioning knowing full well that wasn't the answer.

"Ok, Greg tells me you're a dab hand in the kitchen."

"Oh does he now?" Wilson said smiling.

"Yeah so I was wondering, what do you cook?"

"Most things. But don't make me cook risotto, I hate cooking the stuff."

"That's good because I hate risotto." Erica replied pulling a face.

"We're going to get on fine." Wilson smiled "Anything you like in particular?"

"Oooh, now that's a question." Erica paused in thought, "I always did like Cajun chicken."

"It's on the menu."

"Thanks Jim, anyway I'd better leave you. Cancer doesn't diagnose itself."

"If it did I'd be out of a job."

Erica left the room smiling; she loved a man who could cook.

----------------

Alice entered PPTH again after many years of starting out there. Technically she was on holiday but illnesses never took a holiday. She knew Greg should be working today so Alice took herself off to the Dean of Medicine's office.

The secretary sat in his chair and looked up briefly at Alice and resumed doing some paperwork.

Getting impatient Alice gave a fake cough, when she didn't get a response she interrupted his work with an,

"Excuse me. I want to speak with doctor Cuddy."

"Have you got an appointment?"

"No."

"Why do you want to see her?"

"I think that's my business. Not yours." Alice replied stiffly.

"Is it a complaint about Dr. House?" he asked lazily as this was a common occurrence.

"No." Alice said now mildly interested at the fact someone would want to complain about her brother's medical skills. "Isn't she free now? It'll only be short" Alice pleaded.

He grabbed the phone receiver and rang through to next door.

Cuddy picked it up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"A woman is in here wanting to see you."

"If it's about House I'll deal with it later, it's too early."

"It's got nothing to do with Dr. House she claims."

"Oh, send her in then." Cuddy said surprised and relieved it wasn't a complaint about House.

Alice entered the room and sat herself neatly in a chair in front of Cuddy's desk.

"Good morning." Cuddy greeted.

"Good morning." Alice replied. "I was wondering if I could work with Dr. House this week?"

Cuddy was now taken aback no doctor had ever requested that before.

"Erm, why?" Cuddy asked plainly.

"He's my brother."

"What? But I met Dr. House's sister this morning."

"He has two sisters. I'm the elder one."

"You're the doctor?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask what your sister does?"

"Well last time I looked she wasn't in the medical profession." Alice smiled.

"I'm going to kill him." Cuddy said darkly. "Come with me then."

Both women walked to the lift both giving off an air of authority, Cuddy walking a bit faster then Alice as she wanted to put her hands round House's throat and strangle him.

They reached the forth floor and both women entered the Diagnostics room.

"Coffee morning is it?" Cuddy asked them all.

"Yeah, everyone needs coffee in the morning." House replied sipping on his own.

"Greg, don't talk to her like that." Came the voice of his elder sister.

"Alice what are you doing here?" House asked craning his neck to see his sister standing a little behind Cuddy's figure.

"Your sister came to ask me permission to work with you for the week." Cuddy cut in. "So where's your other sister House? In charge of overseeing a lobotomy?"

"She's getting something to eat, then she's going to separate Siamese twins." House snarked.

"Why didn't you tell me she wasn't a doctor?" Cuddy asked furious.

"I think my pager is going." Chase squeaked and ran out the room.

"So is mine." Foreman said and ran after Chase.

"I've got some Clinic duty to be getting on with." Cameron said. She was the only duckling to come up with something original. She then quietly left the room.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" House asked calmly.

"It's not like I made her do anything doctor-like. Although I could've made her do my clinic duty…"

"House. The fact you lied to me is bad enough and then you consider putting people's lives in danger."

"Oh, like they're going to die, none of the stuff that people in the clinic have is going to kill them. Most of the time they're just stupid people that think a blocked nose is the plague or something."

"Still they need a doctor to diagnose them, not someone who hasn't even **studied **medicine."

"I didn't even get her to do clinic duty!" House shouted because he hadn't done anything wrong, he continued with, "All Erica has done this morning is said hello to the team and gone to visit Wilson."

"So long as she doesn't do anything she shouldn't be doing." Cuddy said still glaring at House. "You need to pick yourself a case; you haven't solved anything in weeks."

"I haven't found anything worth solving." House countered.

"Either you find a case or I choose one for you."

"But mommy!" House whined like a five year old.

Cuddy ignored him and went back to her office, hoping to God that his sisters would be able to keep him under control.

"I'm surprised she hasn't sacked you already the way you talk to her." Alice said sitting herself opposite Greg.

"She loves me too much." House said.

"Sure she does." Alice replied sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you be having family outings with Amy and Bobbo?" House questioned.

"Work is work. Illnesses never sleep or take holidays."

"Alice, when was the last time you spent family time with Amy?"

She paused to think unable to recollect any thoughts of spending lots of time with Amy. She decided to change the subject of conversation.

"Come on let's go find you a case."

"Can't I find one tomorrow?" House asked.

"Greg, that may have worked with mom all those years ago but this is me, I know tomorrow with you means next year."

"Damn you for knowing me so well." House chuckled.

"Where's your team?"

"Hiding most probably."

"From?"

"Cuddy."

"Where's Erica got to?" House wondered aloud.

"I have no idea." Alice answered.

------------------

Down in the canteen Erica was happily munching on some beans on toast when she was joined by a certain oncologist.

"Are you stalking me?" Erica asked with a mouth full of beans.

"Sorry, didn't hear that on account of the beans."

Erica swallowed the mouthful and gave a slight cough.

"I said are you stalking me?" She continued

"Can't a man just sit and talk with a woman for the pleasure of her company?"

"Not these days." She looked at him and smiled

"Want some?" she asked gesturing to the half eaten plate.

"No you're fine."

Wilson's pager bleeped and lit up a message from House.

_If you're with Erica tell her to come back up here._

"Your brother wants you." Wilson said after reading the message.

"Torn away from each other again." Erica sighed. "Oh well must do what he says otherwise I'll get the third degree."

"Mind if I come with you?" Wilson asked, "I don't have any patients for another hour."

"I don't mind at all."

As they made their way out of the lift back onto the fourth floor Erica spotted Alice reading some patient files.

"What are you doing here?" Erica asked feeling her day out with Greg was spoilt.

"Working. What are **you** doing here?"

"Spending the day with my brother."

"Erica you can't spend the day with Greg while he works! You're a distraction to him, you always have been."

That remark cut Erica deep down. House just shuffled unable to say anything, his elder sister was right but he didn't want to admit to it.

"At least I want to spend time with my family!" Erica ended up shouting.

"What?"

"You heard me. When was the last time you spent some time with Robert and Amy? This is supposed to be your time off to spend with you family and yet here you are working."

"Oh and you've spent so much time with your family, you haven't been back here in twenty years Erica!"

"I came back when Greg was sick!"

"Hey stop! Don't make this about me." House intervened "On second thoughts Wilson take Erica with you."

"That's right Greg. Side with Alice."

"I'm not siding with anyone."

"Whatever Greg. Have fun with your case together. I hope the patient dies!" Erica said and stormed out the room.

House went to go after her when Wilson stopped him.

"I'll go; you find a case before Cuddy hounds you."

"Thanks."

"You know she's just doing it for attention." Alice said.

"Just pick a case will you?"

"Where are you going?" Alice asked him as she watched him retreat to his office.

"To get away from this arguing."

"We're not arguing!"

"Of course not!" House said sarcastically as he shut the door.

**Review please :)**


	9. Case found!

Case found!

**AN: This one's a short chapter but i hope you enjoy. I promise to do a mega long one on Saturday for you all.**

**Quote of the day: "You only live twice. Once when you are born and once when you look death in the face" - Ian Fleming.**

Wilson scoured the building unable to find Erica anywhere. It had been forty-five minutes and he was due to see patients soon, but for House's sake he kept looking.

Just as he was about to give up he spotted Erica weeping on campus, he walked over to the bench she was sitting on and placed an arm around her shoulder.

Erica expected to see Greg comforting her but instead it was James.

"You look disappointed to see me." Wilson observed.

"I thought you were…" Erica ended tailing off.

"He needs to get on with his work."

"I suppose it's not like when we were kids anymore." Erica said softly tears falling freely down her cheeks. "We used to plot against Alice, play practical jokes on her; we used to be like two peas in a pod. But when I moved away and Alice got him the job here, I guess he now feels closer to her."

"I don't think House has a favourite you know."

"But it used to feel like it was me."

"He was going to come and find you, but I volunteered to look. I didn't want him falling out with the both of you. I hope you don't mind."

Erica turned to face him, she was wondering why he cared so much what was going on with her.

"I don't mind at all, but why are you doing this for me?"

The sound of a pager went off and Wilson checked it to see his first patient was in his office and waiting.

"I've gotta go." Wilson said pulling a face.

"You gotta do what you gotta do." Erica said, "You're still cooking tonight?"

"Well if you can't cook and I know for sure House can't cook, it looks like I will be."

"Ok, go then, you have patients."

-----------------

As Alice was poring over patient files, House had taken himself down to the Clinic to listen to some music undisturbed, but he was caught and given a file from Nurse Jenny.

"Here you go Dr. House." Jenny smiled sweetly.

"Thanks" he replied sarcastically, turning off his iPod and beckoning the patient forward into exam room.

"So, what's wrong?" House asked glancing quickly over the notes.

"My neck is killing me." She replied.

"Sleep funny last night?"

"No, slept the same as always, I've had this pain for a while now. It's not too bad when I sit up but the pain is when I lie down to go to sleep at night."

She then coughed and doubled over in pain.

"Where else does it hurt?"

She coughed some more and pointed to her chest.

"All over?"

"Here." She then pointed to her ribs still in pain.

House didn't expect her to faint and fall onto him. Trying to manoeuvre this woman and walk with his cane with not as easy as it would be without the cane, so House ended up calling a Nurse who was followed by Cameron.

"Send her up to Diagnostics." House stated handing the file to Cameron. "And notify Alice."

"Sure." Cameron said.

--------------------

"We've got a case." Cameron told Alice who was still looking over the many files spread out across the table.

"Thank God for that." Alice sighed. "What symptoms is she showing?"

Cameron glanced down the patient file and saw House hadn't written anything.

"Erm."

Alice snatched the file from Cameron's hands and looked at her.

"Did you not write anything? What kind of nurse are you? We're supposed to help patients by writing down what's wrong."

"I…"

"Now go back to work and send Dr. House up."

Cameron was stunned and very confused. She then realised that when Alice was in a mood she was exactly like House.

"_It's all in the genes I suppose_" thought Cameron.

**Review please :)**


	10. The start of something

The start of something

**AN: Ok, this isn't mega long but i'm going to try and do a double posting by the end of this evening (over here in the U.K)**

**Quote of the day: "Who in the world am i? Ah, that's the great puzzle" - Lewis Carroll**

House, Chase, Alice and Foreman were sitting in the conference room waiting for Cameron to turn up and give her input on the case.

"Where's Cameron?" Chase asked looking to House for some answers.

"How should I know? She's probably found a little sick patient as is trying to nurse them back to health." House replied.

"You know the staff at this hospital have really gone downhill." Alice said.

It all went silent in the room, Chase and Foreman looked over to Alice wondering if that comment was applying to them.

"What makes you say that?" House asked.

"Well this Cameron can't even be bothered to show up to brain storm and then earlier on that nurse who brought the patient up hadn't even taken a history!" Alice rambled.

"I didn't send a nurse up." House said confused.

"Yes you did, she had brown hair it was tied up, she looked like ten years of age."

"Did you shout at her?" House asked keen to find out if his inkling was right.

"Yeah of course I did."

House hobbled over to the phone and paged Cameron.

_I know Alice shouted at you. Don't worry, come up for the brainstorming._

Within ten minutes Cameron slowly entered the room and stood on the opposite side to where Alice was standing.

"I don't think you were properly introduced" House said aloud. "Alice, this is Cameron a member of the team. She isn't a nurse."

He looked over at Cameron who gave him a small smile.

"Cameron, this is Alice my mean sister."

Alice looked at House expression darkening.

"Enough with the introductions." Alice said briskly "Let's find out what's wrong with our patient."

"I'll tell you what the symptoms are. And for your benefit Alice I'll get Foreman to write them up on the whiteboard."

Alice gave a fake smile and let her brother read out the patient's symptoms.

"Cindy Lou-Who presents with a sore neck, back pains when she lies down and pain in the ribs when breathing."

"We should get a CT scan of the lungs and an x-ray of her back." Foreman said, glancing over to House for approval.

"Oooooook then." House said "Now flee from my sight. Fly my pretties fly!" House cackled reminding himself of the wicked witch in the 'Wizard of Oz'.

At this point in time if Erica was with him she would've suggested that Alice was the wicked witch and that she and Greg were Dorothy and Toto.

House remembered all those times Erica had made him sit through that film when they were small. When the wicked witch was introduced for the first time in the film Erica would always hide behind him and peek over his shoulder to see if she had gone.

Back then, his nickname was 'Wiz' on account that Erica had seen him as the Wizard. This was because most of the time while they were young House had sorted out most of his younger sister's problems when she was in trouble.

------------------------------

"_Guess what I just brought" Blythe called out to her children._

_All of them came running in looking at her with innocence plastered over their faces._

_Alice was fourteen, Greg was eleven and Erica was eight._

_Blythe lifted out the film 'The Wizard of Oz' and Erica's face lit up like a Christmas tree._

"_The Wizard of Oz?" Alice asked "Aren't we a bit old for that?"_

"_That's a girl's film!" Greg moaned._

_Erica however took the video from the kitchen table and placed the cassette in the video player. She then sat crosslegged on the floor and watched as the film started._

_As the sepia shots came on she sat intently in front of the TV while Greg sat on the sofa flicking through a Biology book. _

_As the wicked witch appeared Erica leapt from her position on the floor, sat next to Greg and buried her head in his chest._

"_Bloss, what are you doing?" Greg asked confused by his sisters' actions. He looked to the television screen and saw a woman with emerald green skin cackling away to a bunch of monkeys with wings on their backs._

"_Has she gone yet?" Erica asked listening to the woman's cackling voice._

"_No, but her monkeys are cool." Greg said focused on the TV._

"_What do they look like?" Erica asked still refusing to surface until the witch left the screen._

"_They're like monkeys with cool wings attached to them."_

"_Are they evil?"_

"_All the best characters are evil Bloss."_

"_That scary witch isn't in Snow White."_

"_Yeah she is. But she shouldn't have turned ugly because lets face it, looking like that old peasant woman wasn't going to win her fairest of them all, now was it?"_

"_Greg!" Erica shouted "has she gone?"_

"_Yeah."_

----------------------------

Wilson had finished work for the day and walked by the conference room to find Alice and House still working, to him it looked more like bickering but it was basically the same thing in the House family.

He left the building and drove back home to find Erica asleep on the doorstep.

He smiled and softly shook her shoulder.

"Huh?" Erica muttered rubbing her eyes.

"You fell asleep." Wilson said helping her up from the step.

He grabbed a key from his pocket and inserted into the door, as it opened he stood to the side allowing Erica to enter before himself.

"You're a proper gentleman Jim." Erica smiled now fully awake, but very stiff from sleeping up against the doorframe.

"It's been known." He replied smiling back.

"How comes a nice man like you hasn't been snapped up already?" Erica asked, placing her coat over the sofa.

"Well I had been."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've been married three times and divorced three times." Wilson replied putting his suitcase on the floor and then entering the kitchen to cook. He opened the fridge and looked for some chicken. He didn't find any to his dismay, and then looked in the freezer to end up with the same result.

"I need to go out and get some chicken. Want to come?" Wilson offered.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do. Let me just write Greg a note telling him where we've gone."

"Ok, he and Alice looked like the case was going well." Wilson said.

At that point Erica stopped writing and crumpled the note up.

"What was that for?" he asked aware that she must still be pissed off with House and Alice for earlier on.

"I'm ready to go now." She said grabbing her coat back up and walking towards the door.

"Wait a sec" he grabbed the pen from the table and wrote the note instead, it said:

_Me and Erica have gone to get some chicken for dinner. Be back soon. Wilson._

"Ok let's go." Erica beckoned him.

As Wilson closed the door Erica grew impatient, she grabbed his hand and they both felt as if some electricity had shot through their arms.

Quickly they let go and got in the car.

This was the start of something.

**Review please :) Also my review alerts are back woooo!**


	11. Duels and shopping

Duels and shopping

**AN: Here's part 2 of the post for today (if you don't live in the U.S it'll be another day already.) So i hope you enjoy.**

House had finally returned home and found the note on the table.

"_Gone to get chicken?_" House asked himself "_Why didn't they order some takeaway?_"

So House turned the TV onto a re-run of General Hospital and opened a packet of crisps he had stolen from Coma guy's lunch tray.

He was happy for now, but he didn't trust Wilson alone with any woman; especially with his sister.

--------------------------

"Ok cap'n Jim, what do we need to make this Cajun chicken?" asked Erica in a piratey voice, at this moment in time she was feeling very immature and she didn't know why.

"We need chicken, some chilli sauce and some salad for the side." Wilson replied in his own voice.

"Come on Jim, this is a bit of fun. Loosen up; pretend you're a member of the…Jolly Roger!" Erica continued.

"What's the Jolly Roger?" Wilson asked as they walked into the fruit and vegetable isle.

Erica gasped as if Wilson didn't know what chocolate was.

"The Jolly Roger is Captain Hook's boat! Did you never read Peter Pan?"

"Well Peter Pan didn't really strike me as I boy's type of book." He then threw a cucumber into the trolley.

Erica picked up some spring onions and held them out like a sword.

"James Wilson. I challenge you to a duel."

Wilson looked around to see many people looking over at them and a few old people shaking their heads in disapproval.

"What do you say good Sir?" Erica asked, letting a sweet smile begin to creep on her face.

"I say…" Wilson paused and looked around again. "I say…Garh!"

"I knew there was a pirate living within you somewhere" she smiled.

"So you be fighting me or do you be standing and smiling?" Wilson asked in a gruff Captain Hook-like voice.

"I be fighting you cap'n!"

For a few minutes they fought with the spring onion bunches until Erica finally gave up.

"You want me to be walking the plank?" she asked in defeat.

"No." Wilson replied in a normal voice "I want you to…get me some of that sauce over there."

Erica walked over to the isle with every sauce imaginable and scoured the shelves for the chilli sauce.

Whilst she was away Wilson was thinking. He was thinking very hard about the predicament he was in. He was fancying his best friend's sister when he'd adamantly denied any feelings towards her.

But today had made him change his mind about her.

Erica was funny, beautiful, made him laugh, she was smarter then the average person and she was very sensitive even if she didn't want to show it.

"Is this the one?" she asked on approaching the trolley.

"Yeah. Ok, all we need now is the chicken."

-----------------------

After both going halves on the food, even when Wilson repeatedly told her that he would pay for everything, they made their way back home.

The car ride was very quiet, so Erica stuck the radio on.

David Gray's song 'Be Mine' floated in the car like bubbles in the air, but these bubbles didn't pop. Although both of them felt slightly uncomfortable listening to the song, neither changed the radio station.

As the car came to a halt, Erica and Wilson unbuckled their seatbelts and Erica took the bag full of groceries.

They reached the door and paused to let Wilson get the key out, as he fumbled with getting it out of his pocket, it dropped to the floor making then both try to pick it up at the same time.

"Ow." Erica said softly. The two of them had banged heads in their eagerness to reach the key.

"You ok?" Wilson asked concerned. He wondered whether it was the doctor within him or the attraction to her, which made him concerned.

"I'm fine." She was now clutching her head.

"Let me look at it." Wilson beckoned.

As Erica removed her hand Wilson inspected her head and saw a small bump forming.

"It's just a bump." He said.

"When I was younger, whenever I hurt myself my mom used to kiss the place better. It'd be funny if you did that now." Erica said laughing.

Automatically Wilson kissed her forehead.

"James." Erica said softly surprised by his actions. But she herself leant forward, closer to his head and inch by inch their head grew closer.

"I thought I heard a car. So where's the grub?" House asked opening the door and watching Wilson spring away from Erica.

"I need to cook it first." Wilson said hurrying inside.

"You're an idiot." Erica said glaring over at him hugging the bag to her chest.

"What?" House asked.

**Review please :)**


	12. Hostages

Hostages

**AN: Do you think i'm slightly evil for the last chapter? Read on...**

**Quote of the day: "Advertsing is legalized lying." - H.G. Wells**

After dinner was finished Wilson collected up the plates.

"No Jim its fine I'll take my own plate." Erica said glaring over to her brother whom was happily letting his friend clean up after him.

"It's no trouble." Wilson said his hand still held out for her plate.

Instead Erica got up and placed her plate in the sink, leaving Wilson still standing and House still looking at the TV screen.

"That's how you get up off your ass and do it yourself." She shouted to her brother.

"Quiet down will you, General Hospital is starting!" House shouted back knowing he was pushing his sister's buttons.

What House didn't expect, was for Erica to storm in and yank the cable out from the wall. Then she snatched the remote from his thigh, put it in her pocket and slammed the bedroom door.

House sat motionless in front of the TV with his mouth gaping open and his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Did you see…?" House asked Wilson as he was rising from his seat.

"Yeah, she pulled the plug and stole the remote." Wilson said smirking.

House hobbled over to his bedroom door and tried to open it and realised she'd put something heavy up against the door.

"Erica. Open this door and give me my remote!" House shouted to the wooden door.

"Not until you help Jim with the washing up, clearing up and tidying away." She called. She was smiling at the thought of her brother having an inward battle between doing housework and no TV.

Doing housework would win in this case.

"Fine I'll do it. Give me the remote."

"Not until Jim gives me his word that you have helped."

"How did you become so devious Bloss?" House asked.

"I learnt from the best."

Wilson had already made his way to the kitchen and was washing up the plates.

"Wilson, let me wash up those plates. You can do the drying up."

House quickly swished some water upon the plates and handed them to Wilson.

"House, there's still food on this plate."

"Well wipe it off then. I'm missing valuable minutes of General Hospital."

"You've seen them all." Wilson replied sighing.

"So? I watch them to make me happy. You want me to be happy don't you Wilson?"

"Of course I want you to be happy but it wouldn't hurt if you washed them a bit better."

House quickly washed the other two plates ignoring Wilson's wishes to clean them thoroughly. He then sped limped to the bedroom door.

"Bloss I'm finished!"

"What does Jim think?" Erica asked.

House looked over to Wilson and made a sign that told him if he didn't tell her he'd finished; Wilson wouldn't have a place to sleep tonight.

"He's finished." Wilson called out.

House went to push the door but the object still hadn't been removed.

"Give me back the remote." House whined outside of the bedroom door.

"Let Jim come and get it." Erica said knowing her brother was suffering without his TV programme.

"Quick." House said ushering Wilson to the door and hiding behind him.

Erica pushed the cabinet to the side of the door with slight difficulty and peeked round the door to see Wilson standing there trying to look neutral.

Her eyes travelled down to the floor and she saw a shadow of a cane. The shadow was shown between Wilson's legs and Erica cocked an eyebrow knowing she wouldn't be fooled.

"Greg." She said from a crack in the door "If you don't sit down on the sofa like a good child should, I won't give the remote to Wilson."

"Child?" House said appearing from behind Wilson. "I'm not a child."

"Oh sorry I forgot. You're an adult that **acts** like a child." She replied sweetly. "So you gonna sit down or not?"

Grumbling, House took a seat on the sofa and looked to the door in approval.

"Good." Erica said sliding the remote across the floor and yanking Wilson in the bedroom by his collar.

"What are you going to do with Wilson?" House asked nonplussed by her actions.

"Now you won't have someone to wait on you hand and foot for the night." Erica called out while looking at a bewildered Wilson.

"What are you going to do with me?" Wilson asked seeing the funny side.

"I'm holding you hostage James Wilson. And you're not leaving this room until my brother learns to appreciate you as a friend and as a guest."

**Review please :)**


	13. Release

Release

**Quote of the day: Nothing makes us more vulnerable than lonliness, except greed."**

"Hostage?" Wilson laughed in disbelief.

"Yes." Erica smiled in the dim light.

"So are you going to tie me to the bed and have your wicked way with me?" he questioned and seeing a slight gleam in Erica's eyes.

"Now that would be tempting, but my brother will try and break down the door to strangle you."

"But I have no attraction to you whatsoever." He reminded her.

"You liar." She replied smiling over to see him smile back.

"But he doesn't know that."

"Hostages aren't supposed to flirt with their kidnappers." She giggled. Erica then walked over to the light and turned it on.

"You coping out there?" she called out to Greg.

"I lived on my own before he moved in. I'm coping fantastically."

House had only answered her because of the commercial break.

"Come on Bloss let Wilson out, he's got to go to work in the morning."

"Right…and that's a problem because?"

"You gotta let him out for work!" House called but his beeper went off.

_Patient is having trouble breathing again. We need you. Cameron._

House looked to the heavens and cursed God for making him work.

"Wilson! I've got to go in to work, something about the patient not breathing." House called to the door hoping that Wilson would accompany him to the hospital.

"Ok, good luck." Wilson called back.

"Aren't you coming?" House asked.

"It's got nothing to do with cancer."

"It could be."

"Page me when you know."

House limped out the door feeling tired, slightly hurt and jealous. Within twenty-four hours Erica had turned his home life upside down and taken his best friend away from him. It was always the same. Now and back then.

--------------------

"I've decided to release you for a while for good behaviour." Erica announced pushing the cabinet to the side and opening the door revealing an empty living room. She was standing in the doorway waiting for him to pass through.

"Thanks." He said walking up to the doorway but he didn't walk into the next room, he stood in the doorway next to Erica and looked at her.

Erica tried to avoid his eye contact and as she was looking down at the floor she felt some hair fall forward across her eyes.

His palm touched her chin and tilted her head up to look at him; his other palm softly pushed the strand of hair behind her ears.

Erica was melting on the spot and loving his touch against her chin, she herself had found that she had moved forward and placed her palm against his neck. Her back was now leaning against the doorframe and she felt his breath against her face because of the proximity they were in.

"You should get the TV while you can" Erica breathed.

"I'm good for the moment."

"We can't do this." She said removing her palm from his neck.

"What are we doing?"

"You know full well what I mean."

"I'd be doing something if I did…this"

Wilson leant forward and kissed her on the lips, it was a soft and tender. He pulled away to see her eyes still closed and lingering in the moment.

Erica's eyes snapped open and looked at him in surprise finding that her stomach was doing somersaults.

"You've done something!" she said.

"No that was an example." Wilson corrected her.

"Show me it again." She smiled and he leant forward again and they held the kiss for longer.

House had made his way back as he'd forgotten his Vicodin, as he walked through the door he stood still and dropped his cane.

"What…are…you…doing?" House asked them

Erica had pulled away from the sound of the cane falling on the floor.

"Oh, Greg. Jim was just showing me mouth to mouth resuscitation."

"Don't use that one on me. You know full well that's my line." House said back, he was still in total shock. "Wilson move away from her."

"Jim doesn't have to do what you tell him."

"Shut up. This is my home not yours. Right, Erica you're under House arrest and Wilson, if you even touch my sister I will pull you apart with my bare hands."

"House arrest? You're not the boss of me."

"My home, my rules. Wilson come on you're coming to work."

"But I…"

"Now!" House demanded.

Wilson looked at her solemnly as he was pushed out the door with a cane being dug into his back.

Erica waved at Wilson and refused to even say goodbye to her brother.

He'd really done it now.

**AN: Shocked? Review please :)**


	14. Defying the rules

Defying the rules

**AN: I'm glad all the reviewees enjoyed the previous chapter and i hope all the non-reviewees did too. I enjoyed writing that chapter very much :)**

**Special thanks to: izzfrogger, ilovgregoryhouse, KrisAnya, 4everLOST, Ferray, Omaga87 and BlkDiamond for frequently reviewing. All of them bring a smile to my face :D**

**Quote of the day: "When asked, "How do you write?" I invariable answer, "one word at a time."" - Stephen King.**

As they entered the hospital Cameron met them and handed House a clipboard showing the patients results.

"Her back looks fine and nothing showed up on the chest x-ray around the lungs."

"Nothing?" House asked stumped.

"Nothing, also she's still not breathing properly."

"You called Alice?" House asked still looking over the notes.

"No, I was hoping you would." Cameron replied still a bit scared of House's sister.

"Get Chase to do it." He said not looking up.

"Also why is Doctor Wilson here?"

"Because he has some work to be doing." House looked up and turned to his friend. "Don't you Wilson?"

"Yeah." Wilson replied looking to the floor wondering why every relationship in his life went wrong.

Wilson trudged to his office and picked up some paperwork and started scribbling away feeling sorry for himself. There wasn't much he needed to, as Wilson was on top of his paperwork so after half an hour he'd finished and wondered what to do.

He knew he couldn't leave the hospital because no doubt he'd have one of House's ducklings tailing his actions, so he was stuck here with nothing to do.

----------------------

"Do you think it could be something to do with her heart?" Alice suggested.

"But she hasn't presented with any signs that it could be the heart." Cameron said.

"Well did you take a proper history this time?" Alice shot back.

"Of course I took a proper history. She has had back pain and chest pain; nothing has been up with her heart."

"Well you could've missed something while you were writing. You could've been distracted by something…or someone." Alice suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cameron asked, anger boiling up within her.

"If you spent less time making puppy dog eyes at my brother and more time focusing on your patients, we would know the whole history."

All three men stood motionless in the middle of this 'cat fight'. No violence was to be used but this was a war of words. Chase had taken a seat and Foreman stood as still as a statue, House remained frozen, then thawed to take charge of the situation.

"Can you two just shut up and focus on the patient?" he shouted, making both women turn to look at him.

"If you two want to argue with each other then take yourselves off the case and continue it in paediatrics with the other children." House continued.

Both women still looked at him motionless and put their differences aside.

For now.

"So has anyone apart from Cameron seen the patient?" Alice asked trying to be civil.

Everyone looked at someone else and came up with the answer of 'no'.

"Well shouldn't someone else go to see her to she how she's doing?" Alice said not understanding why someone else hadn't seen the patient.

"We don't need to see the patient to diagnose them." House began.

"Have you ever heard of human interaction with a total stranger Greg?"

"Why would I need to?" he asked.

"No wonder you don't have many friends."

"Will you stop ragging on everyone and get on with diagnosing her Alice!"

"I'm sorry. Who's put a rocket up your ass?" Alice questioned her brother with both eyebrows raised.

"No one. Can you **please** focus on this case?" House asked exasperated, he was pacing up and down the room trying to get the thought of his sister and best friend kissing out of his head.

"Greg. Go home. We can sort this out." Alice said softly; noting that something was on his mind other than work.

"I want to solve this." He pressed.

"Seriously we can handle it." Cameron said although the thought of working with House's sister without House did shake her up a bit.

"Will you all please stop telling me what to do." House said.

This wasn't a question he was asking. It was a demand.

"Tell us what's up then." Cameron continued.

"I've had enough of this. I'm going to see the patient." House said storming out the room the best a man with a cane could do.

Once again they were stunned by House's actions and even his sister, who had known him for his whole life was stumped by his mood swings.

-------------------

Erica was sitting on the kitchen counter swinging her legs to and fro, completely bored out of her mind.

"_Why the hell am I even listening to him?_" Erica thought to herself.

It wasn't like she was sixteen anymore, hanging out with all the older guys being influenced by their troubled lifestyles. James was a self-respecting doctor; he was sweet, kind and had manners which made him a decent person. This proved her point as if James wasn't; there would have never been a reason why her brother had made friends with him in the first place.

What annoyed her most was that they hadn't even been doing anything wrong; all it was was a kiss. A small delightful kiss, nothing harmful, nothing X rated, basically it was nothing compared to the things she had done with men in the past.

With James it was different to other men. She could be herself around him; she didn't have to change herself to suit him. He was happy with the way she was.

Erica gave up twiddling her thumbs and grabbed her mobile.

"Hospital number, hospital number…" she kept mumbling as she looked around the apartment for Greg's work number, she opened the closet to find a number of blazers hanging inside and she went rooting through the pockets.

In every blazer she found a bottle of Vicodin pills. Erica was shocked, Greg had told her he had an addiction, but she didn't know it was that severe. After rooting through the blazers she found a box that had just started to get dusty. This meant it had been used recently.

Erica opened the black box and found a morphine bottle, syringes and a packet of needles. This was looking bad.

Finally she found an old letter from the hospital about Greg starting back up at work. She quickly scanned down the letter and found the phone number at the bottom.

As she waited to get through to the front desk Erica took a couple of bottles and hid them under the sink. She was a hundred percent sure her brother would never look there as he didn't even know where the bleach was.

"Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. How can I help you?" asked Nurse Mandy.

"Could you put me through to James Wilson please, it's concerning my check up with him." Erica lied.

"And who is calling?"

"Blossom Water. Tell him it's urgent."

"I'll put you on hold for a second."

-------------------

"Doctor Wilson?"

"Yes Mandy?" Wilson answered.

"A Blossom Water is on the line, she says it's urgent."

"_I don't have any patients called Blossom._" Wilson thought to himself. Then it clicked. It was Erica using a false name.

"Put her straight through."

------------------

"Hello?"

"Erica. What are you doing calling?"

"I'm under House arrest. Greg said nothing about not calling you."

"I suppose your right, I'm going crazy here. There is nothing to do." Wilson said flicking a pen towards the waste paper bin.

"Well I suppose hospitals are pretty quiet at eleven at night. How about if I come in?"

"Erica, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Of course it is. So long as you book me in as Blossom Water we'll be fine."

"Your brother's office is right next door."

"He'll probably be busy with Alice."

"We're in enough trouble already, he will actually kill me."

"Like you said, we're in trouble already, what's more trouble going to do?"

"Erica what part of he's going to kill me don't you understand?"

"Were you this chicken when you were a kid?"

"I'm not chicken. I'm cautious."

"Same thing. I'm coming down. Don't forget to book me in."

"Wait! How are you getting here?"

"I'll get the bus, I'll be fine. See you soon."

"Do you know which bus to get?"

"Yeah. Now I have to go."

And with that she put down the phone.

Wilson couldn't help but give a smile; she wasn't scared of anything, not even House's wrath.

**AN: I'd like to ask one favour. If you are a boy and you've signed up for alerts or written a review etc. can you tell me? because me and a friend of mine where having a discussion about male writers/readers on here and i just wanted to know if i have any male readers. Sorry if that doesn't make any sense, but i hope you got the jist of it...**

**Review please :)**


	15. A bus ride to remember

Chapter 15

**AN: Hey everyone! thank you for ALL your reviews. We've got 56 and counting :) I'm so thankful for have such fantastic readers and you all make me so _happy_.**

**Quote of the day: "Some people go to priests; others to poetry; I to my friends." - Virginia Woolf.**

**Also to Omega87, ilovegregoryhouse and KrisAnya, our conversations are F.U.N :D**

The bus was crowded with drunks and teenagers who were shoving their tongues down each others throats.

There was no sign of any pensioners and there was no trace of a young mother and child.

Eleven-thirty at night was not the time to be going out.

-----------------------

Edward was standing towards the back of the bus overseeing all the passengers, he was slightly drunk, but not as smashed as the man sprawled across two seats. That guy was totally unaware what was going on around him.

Edward had spotted Erica from the moment she'd got on the bus. She'd got on two stops before and she certainly wasn't drunk from what he could tell.

-----------------------------

Erica was standing behind a teenage couple in liplock, and she was gagging from the aroma of vodka the two were giving off. She was shaking from excitement and nervousness, excited to be breaking the rules of House arrest and nervous for the trouble that she was going to get Jim into.

But she decided to put these to the back of her mind and concentrate for getting off at the right stop, she was staring out of the window, observing the evening sky when the two teenagers came up for breath and got off the bus.

Erica sighed with relief and turned to look back out the window. She didn't realise that Edward and shuffled his way past some people and was now standing next to her.

"Where you off to?" he asked breaking her chain of thought.

She didn't like the way he was leaning close to her, it was intimidating and it made her feel slightly scared.

"I'm getting off soon." She replied not letting him know where she was heading.

Erica remembered. No matter what age you are stalkers will approach you.

"Same here. Where abouts? I can walk you home."

"I'm meeting my boyfriend. He's going to be walking me home." Erica replied making sure she made no eye contact whatsoever.

"He the jealous type then your boyfriend?"

"He can be. I don't really think it's a good idea to walk me home anyway. You must have something else to be doing."

"I hate seeing a lady like yourself alone like this."

"Well, like I said. My boyfriend is meeting me."

Erica saw the hospital looming in the background and relief washed over her, the bus stop wasn't too far away from the entrance.

Erica leant over and pressed the bell. Edward however took the chance to smell her hair. She heard a deep inhale of breath and chills ran down her spine. This man was unhinged and she was glad that she was getting off the bus in a matter of seconds.

As the bus came to a stop she made her way off and so did Edward.

"So where is he then? Stood you up?" Edward asked with a slight sneer.

"Maybe he's a little way down the road. It was nice talking to you." Erica called power walking off, Edward followed.

"Seriously, you can leave me on my own now."

As they approached a dark road that's when Edward made his move.

"You're playing hard to get aren't you?" he asked, face inches from Erica's own.

"No. I really am meeting my boyfriend." Erica said, she was scared but refused to let it show through her voice.

Edward had Erica's arm in a fierce grip and he did not intend to let go.

"Let go of my arm you're hurting it."

Edward pulled her closer and started closing his eyes and inclining his head towards hers.

As Erica tried to scream his own mouth had forced onto hers muffling the sound.

Tears began to roll down Erica's cheeks as she feared she was going to get raped.

Luckily Dr. Chase had been allowed to go home and spotted the pair.

As Edward let go of her, Erica screamed out.

"Chase! Make him let go of me!"

Chase squinted to see who was calling him and he instantly remembered Erica.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Chase shouted.

Edward panicked and ran off leaving Erica in a sobbing wreak.

Chase had run over to her and ended up giving Erica a cuddle; she nestled into his shoulder and cried making his jacket damp.

"Let's take you to see House."

"No, he doesn't need to know I'll be fine." Erica said frightened of what would happen.

"Erica your arm has massive bruises; I need to take you in."

They ended up trudging to the hospital and Chase was surprised to see Dr. Wilson standing at the entrance.

"Oh my God. Erica, what happened?" Wilson asked concerned. He could see bruising over her left arm and she obviously looked distressed.

"Some man…wouldn't…leave…me alone…and he forced…a…k-k-k-kiss on me." Erica sobbed, now drenching Wilson's lab coat.

"He didn't force anything else did he?"

"No, but I think he might've done if Doctor Chase didn't spot us."

"Thanks Chase." Wilson said with total gratitude.

"We need to tell House." Chase advised.

"I think we will." Wilson replied.

"But…" Erica began.

"I don't think he'll care about House arrest after he's heard what's happened to you." Wilson said soothingly.

-----------------------------

"House, can I have a word with you?" Chase asked as he peeked around the door of the conference room.

"Weren't you supposed to have gone home already?" House replied.

Alice looked up and then looked back to various test results and x-rays she was analysing.

"Can you come to Wilson's office? It's urgent." Chase pleaded.

"Ok, what's Wilson broken this time?" House said hobbling towards the door. "See you in a bit." He called to Alice; she gave him a small wave before he exited the room.

As House entered the Oncology Office he saw Wilson tending to someone, as Wilson moved away he saw Erica.

"What the hell are you doing here?" House asked angry that his sister had disobeyed his commands.

"House, don't shout at her." Wilson intervened.

"I can damn well shout at her. And didn't I say that if you touched her again I would kill you with my bare hands?"

"But this time it's different." Wilson said calmly. "Erica show him your arm."

Erica removed the ice pack from her arm to reveal an angry looking bruise. House forgot about her arrest and hurried over to her chair.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was…getting the bus here and some man started to talk to me…then when I got off he…followed me and…and…" Erica couldn't continue as she had burst into a fresh set of tears.

"He forced a kiss on her." Chase finalised for Erica.

"Nothing else happened did it?" House asked looking straight into Erica's eyes. The ice met the ocean and the look froze.

"No." Erica sniffed "

"I'm sorry" House apologised "and I love you."

House had put his arms around her and they rocked silently to and fro.

This was the end of their argument and the start of an understanding.

**AN: Review please :) Also I have another story called 'The Name's House, Greg House' up aswell if you want to take a look-see :)**


	16. Normality Returns

Normality Returns

**AN: It's a shortie today but i've given you what you want. This is the start to EricaGreg mischief sessions (will go into more detail about that in the next chappie)**

**Quote of the day: "When it's all over, its not who you were. It's whether you made a difference." - Bob Dole**

"You need to go back to the apartment." House concluded after finally calming Erica down. They were all now gathered in House's office with the blinds closed as not to alert Alice to Erica's presence.

"Are you going to tell Alice?" Erica asked.

"Not tonight." He responded with. "And I can't take you home because she'll know something's up." House paused in thought. An idea sprang to mind but he didn't like the idea of it.

He still didn't like the fact that his sister and his best friend were…kissing but he felt that Erica trusted Wilson enough for him to take her home.

"Wilson, take her home." House said rubbing his eyes.

"You sure? You're not going to kill me with your bare hands?" Wilson smiled.

"If she was with anyone, I'd rather Erica be kissing you then a jerk like Robert."

"What is the story behind you and Robert?" Erica asked intrigued.

"For later. Now go home and…do whatever girls do to calm down."

"Does that include sex?" Erica asked showing she was back to her normal self.

"No sex in the apartment, you hear me?" House warned. "Do that Wilson and I will actually have to disembowel you."

"Ok, I promise no sex in the apartment." Erica said, left hand placed over her chest and her right palm raised in the air.

"Good. Now go home."

"James. How about sex in your office?" Erica asked loudly as they were walking out the office.

"Ew. That's disgusting and Cuddy will have the right to sacking you Wilson!" House called back.

Wilson walked back a few paces and craned his head round the door.

"How could she sack me?"

"For having "intimate relations" with a patient." House answered.

"But Erica isn't my patient."

"She is when she's booked in as Blossom Water."

"How did you…" Wilson began, but he gave up knowing that House knew everything.

"Just go already." House said waving Wilson off "Before I change my mind."

"Thanks House." Wilson smiled as Erica dragged him away from the door.

"Come on! He's letting us have the apartment to ourselves!" she whined.

"I'm coming."

As they passed the conference room the door opened and the pair saw Alice step out.

"Erica. What are you doing here again? You weren't talking with Greg were you?" she questioned.

"What if I was?" Erica shrugged.

"What did I tell you earlier about distracting him?"

"Get off of your high horse Alice and come and mingle with the commoners for a second." Erica sniped.

Greg had seen three silhouettes by the blinds and hobbled outside to find his two sisters fighting.

Again.

"What is going on this time?" he asked.

"What did you talk to her about?" Alice questioned.

"This and that."

"You where skiving from your work?"

"No, it was a proper problem. I don't skive from work. I carefully avoid it."

"Did you ever grow up? And what was the problem?"

"Sorry Al, patient confidentiality."

"But she's my sister too! I need to be notified." Alice said in disbelief that her brother was siding with Erica.

"Even if I wanted to tell you Al you know I couldn't."

"Well tell me Erica."

"I'm not going to tell you. I don't think you'd even care." Erica retorted. "Come on Jim lets go home."

And with that Erica paced down the hall with Wilson and they disappeared into the car park.

"Greg…"

"Sorry Al, I'm taking Bloss' side with this." House said turning back to his office and getting out his Ipod.

Alice was left standing in the hall feeling as if her family had turned against her, the truth was, she was totally right.

**Review Please :) Also chapter 2 of 'The Name's House, Greg House' is up. Chapter 3 will be updated as soon as i've written it. So you won't have to wait long. :D**


	17. Up to no good

Chapter 17- Up to no good.

**Quote of the day: "You readers are my angels" - Me. I know i'm not really classed as a famous author but i thought i'd let you lot know how much i appriciate you.**

Evening had passed and Wilson and Erica had opted to sleep on the sofa together on the promise no funny business would happen during the night.

For once everyone had a lie in and didn't awaken until the phone started to ring and got transferred through to the answer machine.

"Hello you've reached John Smith. Greg House has moved to Australia and you can all him on 8434681. Have a nice day." The beep sounded and Cuddy's echoed around the room.

"House, James. Why are you not here yet? I hope you're not still asleep…well if you're really not there I shall be having words with you at work."

"Huh?" Erica asked tiredly not fully understanding what was going on around her. She poked Wilson's arm to get his attention.

"Just five more minutes." He moaned turning over onto his side.

"I think work just rang for you." Erica said pushing her hair out of her face, she set foot on the cold wooden floor and pulled it back up again.

"Sod it! I'm going back to sleep." She muttered. Erica shifted back round and saw that Wilson was hogging all the covers.

Quickly she yanked them from his cocooned body and wrapped them around herself taking in all the warmth Wilson had contributed.

"Hey give them back." He whined feeling the cold and shivering slightly.

"Shut up. I'm sleeping."

"So was I, until you woke me."

"Well you had a message from work."

"Work. Wait. What time is it?"

"It's eleven."

"What? Already? Why didn't you wake my up earlier?" Wilson said, he was now fully wide awake.

Erica sat up immersed in the duvet looking innocently at him.

"I wasn't awake." She replied smiling, "I was dreaming beautiful dreams of me and the man I…" she stopped unable to say the words.

"The man you...?" He questioned.

The thing was that Erica had never said the word love to anyone apart from her family. She did truly love Wilson, but expressing it was a different matter.

"I better go wake Greg up. You two will be going in together no doubt."

"Erica." He said softly placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know what you meant."

"Good. Because House's don't like to express feelings unless it's to each other."

"I understand that totally." He replied thinking of all the bottled up emotions Greg had, it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one like that.

"Come on Greg." Erica said loudly upon entering the room.

"Just another hour!" he shouted curling tightly into a ball, savouring all the heat he could.

"Cuddles…or something rang and said you were late for work and that she'd talk to you when you got in."

"Cuddles?" House asked sitting up. "Oh, you meant Cuddy. I may use that one on her. Good one Bloss."

"Nice to know I can help. Now come on. We don't want Alice blaming me if you get the sack."

"I wouldn't let her."

"What? Cuddy give you the sack? Or Alice blaming me for getting you the sack?"

"Both."

"Your too sweet sometimes Gregory."

"Don't call me Gregory."

"Spoil sport."

He glared in her direction and Erica surprised him with what she next said.

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"Understanding about what?"

"Being cool about me and Wilson. I'm really glad I have a brother like you."

"Stop, before you make me tear up." House mocked.

"Shut up." Erica smiled about to turn out of the door.

"You coming to work?" House asked.

"Am I allowed?"

"Since when did you need permission?"

"Good point." Erica ran over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Get out; I need to get dressed for work."

----------------------

House and Erica were chilling out in the office.

He'd insulted Cameron, humiliated Chase and made references to 'the hood' to Foreman.

This morning/afternoon was turning out to be good.

The patient was responding to the antibiotics that they were pumping into her and she looked to be set to be discharged later on in the day.

"Quick Cuddles is coming! Lock the door!" House hissed.

Erica ran over to the door and locked it seeing the figure of Cuddy striding towards the door. As she approached, Cuddy kept walking assuming it was open and walked straight into the door!

"House!" she shouted rubbing her sore nose.

"Quick! The other door! And close those blinds!"

Erica ran to do her brother's bidding and laughed herself silly when the same action was reproduced.

"House! If you do not open that door I will have it removed and move your office down to the Clinic."

"She can't do anything yet." House whispered. "Right, leave them locked and we'll go and see lover boy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just wear this lab coat and if he's got a patient we can tell him its official doctor's stuff." He said handing over the lab coat that he'd never been bothered to wear.

"Let's go then." Erica said opening the back door of the office and smiling, thinking she was the luckiest girl in the world.

**AN: I have a challenge for you...what does the phone number spell out i wonder...review me to tell me what you come up with :)**

**P.S Sorry i didn't update The Name's House, Greg House last night. It was because FanFic was down and i had to do a major English essay...hope you weren't too disappointed. Anyway...have a nice rest of the day :D**


	18. Mutiny

Mutiny

**AN: So were you all too busy working out the code to review me? I'm only joking...anyway the answer was UIDIOT! or U IDIOT! So tell me if you got it?**

**No quote for today, sorry :(**

Erica tapped on the glass door in search of Wilson.

"He's not there." She sighed.

"Push the door." House said, usually he would've walked straight into Wilson's office, but Erica must have stayed in London for too long, because she was using those things called 'manners.'

Whatever they were.

Erica pushed against the door to find it was locked.

"Don't worry." House smiled. He produced a credit card from his pocket and started breaking in.

"I seem to remember using my hairpin last time you tried to break in somewhere." Erica smiled remembering.

"Well I needed to see what was written in Alice's diary." House replied turning round to look at his sister. "And it's not really my fault that she locked the door."

"Sure it isn't." Erica said sarcastically raising one eyebrow.

"That lock was **begging** to be picked."

"Whatever you say, personally I think you wanted to read that diary to find out what Katie Fuller thought about you."

"Maybe there was that as well, but I'm still sticking to that lock thing…" The lock clicked and House pushed the door wide open.

"Aha! He has food!" House said hobbling over to the packet of half eaten peanut butter cups.

The front office door opened and House froze worried that he had been busted by Cuddy, to their surprise it was Cameron.

"I thought you'd be in here. The patient is experiencing heart problems."

"Right…"

"We need the conference room to draught ideas."

"Isn't it open?" House asked with feigned innocence.

"We know you locked it. And your sister is out for your blood."

"Oh yeah…so she was right about those heart problems then."

Cameron shifted on the spot hating the fact that she was wrong and that House had pointed it out.

"So can you open the conference room?"

"I'll do that for you when you tell me where Wilson is."

"Wilson is with Cuddy."

"Doing?"

"Being interrogated as to why you were late to work"

"Will Jim get the sack?" Erica asked with concern.

"Nah, Cuddy loves him as much as me."

"So she hates him then?"

"Why does everyone think that?" House asked turning back out of the Oncology office.

He was followed by a timid Erica and Cameron had made her way to the front of the diagnostics conference room.

As he unlocked the doors Alice was standing fuming.

"Erica!"

"Oh God. Close the door." Erica moaned.

"Go and find Wilson, Alice wants me to work."

"Fine. See you later." Erica gave a squeeze of his hand and walked away.

"She's complaining of heart attacks." Foreman informed House.

"I figured that when Cameron told me. So theories people."

He took the marker from the table top and began to write the symptoms on the board.

_Chest Pain_

_Back Pain_

_Coughing_

_Heart attack?_

"Why have you put a question mark?" Alice asked.

"Is she actually experiencing them? Or does she feel like she's suffering from one?"

"She feels like." Chase said.

"It could be indigestion; she did have a lot for lunch I saw."

"What is it with you and food?"

"I'm feeling hungry; can someone go get me a Rueban?"

"Greg! Focus!" Alice shouted.

"I can't focus when I'm hungry."

"You're such a child. Get off the case." Alice demanded.

"What? This is my department." House spluttered.

"If you're not going to work then go."

"Fine. I walk." House said simply and hobbled out the room.

"What just happened?" Chase asked Cameron and Foreman.

"I think House just walked out from a case." Foreman replied.

"Will you three stop gossiping and come up with a theory!" Alice shouted turning to the whiteboard.

"Isn't this House's department? When did he say you could take over?" Cameron said defending her boss.

"If you don't like it walk!" Alice spat, what she wasn't expecting was for all three of the Ducklings to exit the room. "Come back!"

**AN: sorry for the shortness, i got distracted today by my friends Sara and Omega87, so blame them!**

**Tomorrow's chapter will be MUCH longer! I promise:D**


	19. Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

**AN: here you go! Longer chapter. I wrote this with total peace and quiet (exception of music) so no distractions, unlike yesterday lol. Also the reference to John Watson is deliberate.**

**Quote of the day: "Why are you so happy?" "Because our lives SUCK!" - Line from 'It Sucks To Be Me' by Avenue Q**

"So you just walked out?" Wilson asked House. They were hiding in an Exam Room and were using Erica as their 'patient'.

"Yeah, I don't see were she gets off tell me what to do in my own department." House said throwing a Hula Hoop in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Alice thinks she's the boss over everyone." Erica said stealing five Hula Hoops and placing them on top of each finger on her right hand.

"I wonder what your team did." Wilson wondered as he stole a hoop off Erica's third finger.

"Probably stayed and tolerated her bossiness." House concluded. He then looked into the packet and found no hoops left. "Erica, go get me some more crisps from the canteen."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I leave the room, the nurses will assume that you've finished examining me."

"Good point. Wilson you do it."

"I can't either. I told the nurses this was a cancer consult so if I leave they'll assume its over." Wilson apologised.

"Can't get the friends these days." House complained to Erica.

"A bit of fresh air never did any harm." Erica said.

House just glared over and began to open the door.

"Wait!" Erica called "I need to take my t-shirt off so it looks like Jim's examining me."

"What?" House said. He was disgusted by that thought.

Wilson just stood there trying not to laugh out loud.

"Did you put her up to this to get an eyeful?" House asked Wilson.

"No, I swear. I'm surprised as you are." Wilson said lifting his palms in innocence.

"Come on already. The quicker you leave, the quicker you can get back and I can put my t-shirt back on." Erica said, her words muffled by the cotton t-shirt.

"Ew, not looking, not looking." House said loudly, hobbling as fast as he could out of the room with a hand covering his eyes.

As House hobbled past Cuddy walked across the Clinic and entered the exam room House had emerged from.

As she opened the door she saw Wilson 'examining' a patient.

"Wilson….oh, oops I'm sorry I didn't know you were in the middle of…uh…examination."

Erica was looking at the floor and containing her laughter, she was also hiding her face behind her long blonde hair.

"Yeah, can we talk…later?" Wilson asked trying to sound professional and trying not to smile.

"Yeah, sure." Cuddy walked out of the Clinic room embarrassed and hurried off to the canteen to find House.

---------------------

House was leaving the till when Cuddy saw him.

"Oh crap." He moaned lifting the tray to hide his face.

"House I can spot you a mile away with that cane of yours." Cuddy called as she approached him.

"House? Who's House?" House asked in an English accent, still hiding behind the plastic grey tray.

"Sweet. But it doesn't wash with me."

"Oh, look there's my friend John. Must be going. Nice to talk with you Dr. Cuddles." House continued in his English accent.

"John what?" Cuddy asked, humouring him.

"John Watson."

"Point him out to me."

"There." House pointed and tried to make a break for it. To his dissatisfaction Cuddy had already caught up with him.

"Where were you this morning?" she asked.

"I was here of course."

"No you weren't. Alice informed me of that."

"Doesn't she understand the brother/sister ratting system?" House asked.

"So why aren't you working now?"

"Because she kicked me off the case."

"House, don't test my patience with this. Why aren't you working?"

"I already told you. Ask Cameron if you don't believe me."

"Cameron would lie for you."

"Fine. Ask Alice herself."

"I will do and I'll deal with you as soon as I get an answer."

"If you can find me that is." House grinned and started hobbling off in the direction of the Clinic.

---------------------------

As Cuddy walked up to diagnostics she saw Cameron sitting with the patient. They were talking animatedly and laughing.

"_This isn't professional._" Cuddy thought to herself as she entered the room.

"Doctor Cameron, why aren't you working?" Cuddy asked concerned.

"I got walked off the case." Cameron replied simply.

"What?"

"Alice House said if I didn't like what she was doing I could walk. So I did."

Cuddy's head was spinning. All her staff on the diagnostics department had decided not to work and it sounded like it was all down to Alice House.

"So did Chase and Foreman walk as well?"

"Yup. They've both gone home."

"This Alice sounds worse than House himself. House has never driven you lot to walk off a case."

"He isn't power crazy." Cameron said before correcting herself "Well…not as much as Alice."

"I better go speak to her." Cuddy said before waving goodbye to the two women.

Alice House was more trouble than she was worth.

----------------

"We can't hide out here all day" Erica said after stealing some more crisps.

"We could go home…" House offered.

"No, you need to stay here so Alice doesn't shout at you again. Also she might come grovel to you if she needs help." Erica suspected.

"So where can we go?"

"You work here. You must know some good hiding places."

"How about the roof?" Wilson contributed.

"That's a great idea!" House said loudly "and I know a good hiding place if someone comes up."

"Ok, let's go. I'll leave first, then Jim after me and then you."

"Sounds like a plan"

"Actually, how about we play hide and seek?" Erica suggested.

Wilson looked sceptical.

"Come on Jim. It'll be fun!" Erica said squeezing his hand "You need to show a little immaturity to hang with me and Greg."

"Fine. Who's counting?"

"You are." House said and then hobbled into the lift.

"Count to fifty." Erica said and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Greg will hide in the place you think you won't find him."

"His office." Wilson said.

"Bingo. Happy hunting." Erica waved and Wilson hung around the Nurse's station for fifty seconds before setting off on his hunt to find the House siblings.

**Review please :)**


	20. Found Out?

Found out?

**AN: Sorry i posted a bit late this evening. I got caught up watching TV and i was at work as well so this will probably be a common occurance on Monday evenings.**

**Quote of the day: "We are what we believe we are." - C.S. Lewis**

"Where is Alice House?" Cuddy asked the nurses.

"I think she's in Diagnostics" a nurse called Kasey answered.

"Right." Cuddy turned on her heel and made her way to the elevator.

The nurses huddled together and started gossiping as to why Cuddy was looking for the other Doctor House.

---------------------

Alice was sitting in the conference with her head on the table and wishing to be cradling a gin and tonic.

Her day was turning out to be terrible; all she needed now was for the Dean of Medicine to come in and ask her why she wasn't working.

Alice should've known never to tempt Fate. Not even in her head.

"Alice?"

Alice lifted her head from the table and grimaced; she wished she could place her head back on the table and vanish.

"Yeah." Alice replied.

"Why has everyone walked from the case?" Cuddy questioned with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. It's just Greg wasn't working, and I just really wanted it to be over and done with, I ended up telling everyone that it was my way or the highway."

"So why aren't you working?"

"Because I'm stuck."

"Why did House walk?"

"He didn't. I forced him off."

"I'm sorry Alice. This really isn't good enough." Cuddy said looking over at the older woman. "I don't think you should be working with House."

"What?" Alice spluttered.

"You seem to cause more chaos than your brother does. You should go back and spend some time with your family."

"They cope fine without me. But I need to work."

"Fine." Cuddy said. "You can work your brother's Clinic hours."

"Thank you Doctor Cuddy." Alice said feeling morbid. She picked up her things and left the room in silence. Cuddy on the other hand went to go find the Ducklings and House.

---------------------------

"Ha!" Wilson shouted as he jumped through House's office door. To his surprise he wasn't there. He saw a female figure sitting in the chair.

Her feet were placed on the desk and her blonde hair was tied up into a loose ponytail. Her ocean blue eyes startled like the shimmering sea and her smile was so sly it could've belonged to a fox.

"You told me he would be hiding here." Wilson complained.

"I knew you'd be looking for Greg first so I hid where I hinted where he'd be hiding." Erica replied.

"But why isn't he hiding here?" Wilson questioned.

"Greg was always the best a hide and seek. I always got found first."

"So why didn't you hide somewhere else?"

"Because I wanted to spend more time with you."

"Like we don't do enough of that already. Live together, sleep on the couch together…"

"I meant more…personal time together. I mean Greg is with us most of the time." Erica pointed out.

"Well what do you propose we should do?" Wilson asked with a juvenile smile creeping across his face.

"Well you still haven't taken me up on that offer of having sex in your office." Erica said matching his smile.

"Are you being serious?"

"I am if you are."

------------------------

Cuddy had found the Ducklings but no sign of House anywhere. She had sent them scouting throughout the hospital and they still couldn't find him.

Cameron had gone to Wilson's office to see if he knew the whereabouts to his best friend.

She knocked on the door and heard frantic shuffling inside.

"Dr. Wilson? Are you ok?"

"Erm wait a minute!" came a reply from inside.

"Do you want me to come in?"

"NO! Definitely don't come in here right now."

Inside the office Wilson and Erica were scrambling around for clothes. Erica had stolen his shirt and was currently wearing it in her frenzy around the office.

"Stand outside." He whispered to Erica and pointing to the back door.

As she hid outside Wilson pulled the blinds closed and wondered what to do in his shirtless situation.

"Dr. Wilson I really need to talk to you." Came the plea of Allison Cameron.

Then an idea struck Wilson's mind.

"_Those weights! I can say I was working out!_" he thought to himself. The other part of him was saying "**_like she'd believe you_**" but he was left with no choice.

As Cameron opened the door Wilson scrambled over to the weights and began lifting them.

"Oh." Cameron said in shock.

"Hello Cameron" he replied, trying not to let the strain of the weights show. It had been a long time since he'd worked out.

"Do you know where House is?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Wilson gasped as he gave up. "But…you could try…the roof." He continued panting from exhaustion, it had been a **very** long time since he'd worked out.

"Ok, talk to you later." Cameron said but before she left "try not to strain yourself."

"I…won't" he assured her still panting.

As Cameron left Erica came back in.

"Wow. That was close." She said.

"Yeah, remind me never...to listen to your...schemes again."

"Deal." Erica nodded.

**AN: The reason as to why Alice doesn't like spending time with her family will be resolved and so will the patient!**

**Review Please :)**

**P.S We're on our way to 100 reviews! Keep 'em coming they make my day so much brighter (even though it's kind of dark right now...)**


	21. Family

Family

**AN: I love free periods. It means i can write loads! This one is a long'n people so enjoy!**

They had finally found House hiding in the Nurse's staff room in the maternity ward. He was happily sitting in a chair and watching an episode of Grey's Anatomy he'd missed. He was accompanied by a father-to-be and they were both munching on some Doritos.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your wife?" House asked with his eyes still glued to Meredith Grey on the TV.

"They'll call me if they need me." The husband replied dipping his hand into the packet for another Dorito, House slapped the man's wrist in possession.

"That's if they can find you." House said looking over to him. "The whole reason I chose this place was because it had a TV, food and it's a great place to hide."

"Who you hiding from?"

"My friend and my sister."

"Who's your friend? Is he a doctor here?"

"Yeah, he's head of the Oncology department."

"What about your sister? Does she work here?"

"Nah, she's here on vacation." House said.

The thought of her leaving to go back to London had struck a cord. He was going to miss Erica; it was just like old times. It had been a long time since he could be himself with someone he felt comfortable with. He was comfortable with Wilson, but Erica always brought him out of his shell.

Chase entered the Nurse's room; the husband stood up thinking Chase was there to inform him that he was needed.

"House. What are you doing in here?" Chase asked.

"Me and John…"

"The name's Gary" the husband interrupted.

"Me and John here" House continued. "Were watching some Grey's Anatomy…until you came in."

"Well Cuddy has demoted Alice. We can get on with the case."

"No we can't. Not until Wilson has found me." House said defiantly and crossing his arms.

"Wilson was looking for you?" Chase asked confused.

"Well he should've been. Why what was he doing?"

"Working out Cameron says."

"Working out? Are you being serious?" House laughed "Wilson hasn't worked out… come to think about it…" he paused in thought "He's never worked out."

"So come and finish this case. It's been going on for two days now."

"Okay, okay. Let me just go and see Wilson first." House said getting up from the chair. "Catch ya later John"

"It's Gary."

"Whatever."

------------------

"Jim…stop it." Erica giggled breathlessly, they had been making out so much that her lips we slightly swollen and numb.

"I can't help it. Those lips are just so…"

"Red?" House interrupted as he entered the room.

Erica had resorted to hiding her lips behind her clenched fist. Even though Greg was cool with them being together she couldn't help feeling like a naughty school kid when he caught them.

"Did you forget something?" he questioned the pair.

"Not that I know of." Erica said feigning innocence. "Jim, did we forget anything?"

"There was something…although I can't seem to remember what it was." Wilson replied playing along.

"Is that a stain on your carpet?" House asked looking at a stain that was just in front of Wilson's shoe.

Erica walked over, knelt down and looked.

"Great deduction Sherlock." She answered sarcastically.

"It's a stain House, what has that got to do with anything?"

"I don't remember it being here this morning."

"I must've spilt some coffee."

"It's not dark enough to be coffee, and your tie is lying there on the floor."

"What are you getting at House?"

"You always wear a tie and suddenly today you're not wearing it. Another thing is that my sister is in the room with you and your shirt is untucked. Also the fact your hair is slightly messy. You take more time on your hair than a girl. You've had sex haven't you?"

"What?" Wilson spluttered.

"You want more proof?" House asked them. "Erica is glowing like a light on LSD and the fact that when I came in she looked as guilty as hell."

"Greg we didn't have sex in here."

"I didn't say you had sex in here…"

They were busted.

House left with a smug face and he had blackmail over Wilson.

----------------

"Right then my little Ducklings." House boomed as he entered the room.

"What's made you so happy?" Foreman asked.

"I have no Clinic duty as my sister has to do it and I can finally run this show."

"Is he feeling ok?" Chase whispered to Cameron.

She just shrugged and was now feeling much more comfortable now House was back in charge.

"So Cameron. When you were talking to Joanna Doe find anything out?"

"Who's Joanna Doe?" Chase asked confused.

"To me she's a John Doe. But she's a girl so I call her Joanna."

All three of them started blankly at him.

"Did no one watch the film Seven?" he asked desperately.

The silence confirmed the answer.

"Jenny told me that about four weeks ago she had a cold and she got rid of it except her cough and fever."

"Hmmm…"

House hobbled over to the white board and stood in front of it taking all the information in.

She had back pain, chest pain, coughing, heart attacks and had been experiencing flu-like symptoms for weeks.

It was slowly forming, each piece of the jigsaw was being put together piece by piece to produce the whole picture.

He had it.

--------------------

Erica entered the reception and found Alice rooting through her bag for her car keys.

She was just about to ignore her when Alice broke down into tears, in sisterly instinct Erica rushed over and put her arms around her sister's shaking shoulders.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm here." Erica whispered rubbing her sisters back. "Come on lets go to the car."

Wilson saw them walk out the hospital and Erica turned to show an apologetic face.

"Wait for me." She mouthed; Wilson nodded and returned to his office.

As they reached the car Erica handed her sister a tissue.

"What's up?" Erica asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Alice replied wiping her nose with the tissue.

"Nothing always means something with you Al."

"I'm fine. It's just hormones."

"Al, have you not realised all these years that I am a woman too. The excuse hormones is too broad."

"I'm just being stupid."

"Don't give me the excuse of periods either. I know that they never used to faze you, it was me who was always cried whenever I got a hint of a cramp."

Alice gave a watery smile; Erica could always cheer her up in times of need. There had been a lot of times in the past when Alice could've done with Erica's comforting nature. Especially the times she was pregnant.

"It's just…" Alice began but she couldn't tell her sister. To Alice, her reason was stupid.

"Come on. I pinky swear I won't laugh." Erica urged.

"I just can't seem to get on with Amy. I mean she's all grown up and independent and I was there for none of it. My little girl grew up without me."

"That never used to get you into tears before." Erica pointed out. "I mean you accepted the fact that when you became a working mother that you wouldn't have so much time with Amy. I don't see why that fact is kicking in now."

Alice looked at the floor, what she was telling her sister was only half the truth.

"I just think getting demoted has made me a tad emotional, I'm fine now." Alice said trying to end the conversation.

"You sure?" Erica asked wearily.

"Thanks for this."

Alice then entered her car and drove away leaving Erica concerned.

She knew her sister wasn't telling the truth and she went to notify Greg.

------------------

"I'm back." Alice called upon entering the hotel room.

"Why are we even sharing the same room?" Robert asked from the sofa, he was flicking between programmes to find the sports channels.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked placing her coat upon the bed.

"We don't even live together anymore and we still have to keep this happy families charade for your brother."

"Robert, I don't want him to get involved. If I told him you'd cheated on me he'd fly off the handle. And I don't want another reason for him hating your guts."

"I don't really care. Emily is coming over tonight so make yourself scarce." Robert informed Alice.

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" Alice asked hysterically.

"Bunk in with Amy."

"You know I can't do that."

"Well that teaches you for being a non existent mother." Robert spat.

"It wasn't my fault."

"Of course it was your fault Alice! You chose your career over your family. That's the whole reason I cheated on you."

"I don't need to hear this." Alice said placing her palm over her forehead.

"But you do Alice. I let you do what you wanted to do. Be what you wanted to be. You didn't even need to work because my job paid well, but being the independent woman you are, you worked while I became the stay at home dad."

"You didn't become a stay at home dad!" Alice shouted. "You worked as well. Don't you dare make it sound like I made you give up your job, because we knew full well how much you loved your job."

"I am good at my job. I don't see why I needed to give it up. Anyway, where were you when Amy was Mary in the school play? Oh yeah I remember, you were working the late shift."

"I would've made it if I could." Alice sobbed.

"Don't use those waterworks on me." Robert said. "Do you know how much I wept for that baby?"

"Why are you stooping this low? Bringing up the baby of all things!"

"We had enough money, we could've provided for it but no! You got rid of it!"

Amy walked through the door and stopped the argument.

"I had enough of your arguing when you were together. I don't want to go through it all over again."

"Sorry hunny." Alice apologised.

"Don't worry. I was going to pick up Emily from the airport anyway." Robert said storming out of the room.

"What did you do this time mom?" Amy asked.

"I didn't do anything." Alice retaliated.

"Mom, you aggravate him." Amy accused her mother "Just leave him and Emily alone this evening."

Then Amy walked out of the room leaving Alice alone to cry.

------------------

"It's pericarditis." House concluded to his team.

"So what do we do?" Chase asked.

"You're the doctors. Tell me."

"We should drain the fluid from around the heart." Cameron suggested

"And we should give her anti-inflammatory drugs to prevent the fluid being produced again."

"Also give her antibiotics to fight the infection." Cameron added.

"There you go Chase. You know what to do now." House said. "Go and drain the fluid."

As the three Ducklings left the room Wilson entered.

"Hard day?" Wilson asked

"Not too much. I bet yours was pretty tiring."

"House, stop it."

"No this is too much fun. You broke hospital policy."

"No I didn't."

"I'm still refusing to let you do that in that apartment. That's just icky."

"Just because you're not getting any."

"How do you know?"

"You are? Who is it?"

"It's Cuddy." House lied. At that point Wilson's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Are you being serious?"

"Totally."

"I don't believe you." Wilson stated.

Erica walked into the conference room and asked if they could go home. House agreed and the three of them took the elevator. Just before they left House spotted Cuddy.

"Goodbye my lover!" House sang out to her.

Cuddy glanced round to see if House was saying it to anyone else, but she couldn't see anyone behind her.

"Bye hotrod." She joked.

Wilson however being fairly gullible took this act in and believed it all.

"When?" he asked as they got to the car.

"Jim. He's having you on." Erica said patting him on the shoulder.

"You idiot." House replied laughing.

**AN: So do you feel sorry for Alice? Or do you think that she got everything she deserved?**

**Review Please :)**


	22. When Relationships Go Wrong

When Relationships Go Wrong

**AN: It's a shortie today since i wrote so much yesterday. But the promise of more will be kept.**

**Quote of the day: "Why not seize the pleasure at once? How often is happiness destroyed by preparation, foolish preparation!"**

"Chinese?" House asked as they walked through the front door.

"Why not?" Erica replied seating herself upon the sofa and waiting for Wilson to seat himself before lying on his chest.

"Ew, will you two room? You're spoiling the bachelor feel to the place." House complained.

In spite of him, Erica sat up and made out with Wilson right in front of her brother.

"Okay, okay stop already will you? It's creepy enough that you had sex in Wilson's office, let alone making out right in front of me."

"You be nice, I'll be nice." Erica said lying her head back down on Wilson's chest. He legs were now spread out over House's thighs.

"Do you mind?" House asked.

"No. Do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I'd like to remind you there is a big lump of flesh missing where you're placing your feet."

"Oh my God Greg. I'm so sorry!" Erica apologised as she quickly removed her feet.

"That's better."

"So what are we ordering?" Wilson asked after he'd heard his stomach rumble.

"I dunno. It's up to Erica." House shrugged.

He didn't worry about what was to be ordered, because Greg and Erica had the same taste in food.

There was a knock on the door and House got up wondering who would call at this time in the evening.

"Did you order before we got home?" he asked Erica.

"No." she replied as puzzled as he was.

"Alice. What are you doing here?" House asked as he opened the door to reveal his eldest sister.

"Do I need a reason to come and see my baby brother?" she asked with a fake smile plastered over her face.

"Are you staying for dinner?" he asked shuffling to the side to let her in.

"Only if I'm welcome."

"Where's Amy and Bobbo?"

"They're out having father daughter time." She lied.

"So you thought you'd spend some time bonding with us?" Erica asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. Greg kicked me out a little early last time." Alice replied seating herself on the sofa Greg was sitting on.

"Greg, come out and pick a menu with me." Erica said rising from her seat.

"Ok."

"Jim stay there, make small talk or whatever doctors talk about…"

As Erica and House walked into the kitchen, Alice tried out small talk.

"So Wilson?" Alice asked confused on what to call him.

"James is fine." Wilson replied smiling.

"What's the score with you and my sister?"

"Erm."

"Your body language says it all. You don't want her to leave at the end of the week do you?"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

Alice smiled genuinely.

"Just a little."

--------------------

"Greg, something is up with her." Erica hissed.

"Nothing's up with her." He retaliated.

"Yes there is. I didn't tell you this earlier on, but I found Alice crying. We had a brief chat and she sped off on me."

"Your point Erica? She was probably just hormonal. I remember you bursting out into tears for no reason."

"This wasn't hormones Greg. She's been acting all funny today. I think there's something going on with her and Rob."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Rob isn't here with her. They were inseparable a few years ago you told me."

"People change."

"Couples don't."

"Yeah they do. It's the honeymoon period for a couple of years, then it's the kids and they get close. But then as the kid goes up – the parents grow apart. Strong relationships stay together after that period of kids leaving. Weak relationships crumble."

"When did you become the expert?" Erica questioned.

"I didn't. I just became very observant."

"Did you become a cynic because of her?"

"Who?"

"The woman you were in love with?"

"Maybe."

"I defiantly think we need some spare ribs then." Erica replied squeezing his shoulder. There was no need for a hug or a kiss, a squeeze of the shoulder said it all.

**AN: Hopefully it will let you look at this at once tonight. Unlike yesterday were it kept saying that the URL was outdated...**

**Review please :D**

**P.S - As Omega87 requested here is my thank you speech for you lot writing me over 100 reviews.**

**So, i would like to thank all the regular reviewers. You know who you are. If you don't take a look at the reviews page...**

**I'd like to thank the one or two reviewers and i would like to give a MASSIVE thanks to the people who signed up for alerts and put this story down as a favourite.**

**starts crying on the podium**

**I've gotta go now otherwise you'll get sick to death of my speech...**

**everybodylies127**


	23. Confessions Of The Broken Hearted

Confessions Of The Broken Hearted

**Quote of the day: "When Life throws you a curve ball, pick it up, throw it back and hope it hits Life in the balls" - Me**

The Chinese had come and they are all munching quietly in the front room.

Everything was silent but Erica kept glancing over to Greg, her looks were urging him to say something about Alice's situation.

"So Alice. You here for a week like I am?" Erica asked as she leant over the table to take some prawn toast.

"Yeah. Work is probably missing me." Alice said.

"You know what you're problem is?" Erica asked looking over to the other sofa. "You're a workaholic."

"Yeah same here" House added.

"No Greg. You're a workaholic who doesn't like to work." Erica shot back.

"You know that's considered as mean." House moaned.

"It's also considered to be true." Wilson added with some noodles hang out of his mouth.

"At least I learnt to eat without a bib." House remarked.

"You still suck your thumb when you fall asleep." Wilson laughed.

"I, er…" House coughed. "Can you pass the duck pancakes Al?" he asked changing the subject.

"You still suck your thumb?" Alice asked as she handed over the aluminium container full of duck.

"Erica still has a picture of Taylor Ryan hidden under her floor boards at home." House said in defence.

"Taylor Ryan was my boyfriend." Alice replied shocked. "How did you get a picture of him?"

"You know that time Greg read you diary? Well he left a picture on the floor. So I kept it." Erica said coolly.

"You read my diary?" Alice asked turning to Greg.

"I didn't exactly read it. Just skimmed over really."

"What were you looking for?" Alice wondered.

"He was looking for information about Kate Fuller liking him." Erica answered for Greg.

"Kate Fuller?"

"He had the **biggest** crush ever on her." Erica giggled. "You should've been there that summer Al. Greg was hanging outside the garden in such of his love…"

"She was not my love." Greg cut in.

"What was it you told me when she was making out with Connor James?" Erica asked, then pausing. "Oh yeah. You were going to remain celibate for the rest of your life, unless she finally grew a pair of eyes, and laid them on you."

"I wasn't **that** dramatic about it!"

"Whatever you say." Erica sighed. "I'm beat. I'm going to sleep on your bed." She informed House. "Coming Jim?"

"He's not going with you."

"We're not going to do anything."

"I didn't think you were capable of having sex in an office but you two managed it." House said loudly.

Wilson started to blush and Erica stood with her mouth hanging open.

"Did it never occur how wrong it is that you know that?" she replied. "My sex life is none of your business."

"It is if you do it under my roof."

"This may come as a big surprise to you, but I'm not a nymphomaniac."

At that point Alice had snorted some Coke out through her nose and was coughing heavily while being smacked on the back by House.

"Look what you've made Alice do! You're tiding up tomorrow."

"I'm a guest."

"And? I make Wilson clean up. Why should you be any different?"

"Because I'm not a pushover."

"Greg, just leave it. You know how cranky Bloss gets when she doesn't get her beauty sleep." Alice said taking hold of the situation. She'd had many years with them both and knew how to keep the situation in control. "Just let Bloss and James sleep in your bed. I know they won't go against your wishes."

"Yeah sure." House agreed sarcastically. "Mr. Horny over there can't keep his dick in his pants for more than ten minutes."

"Well aren't I the lucky one then." Erica shot back smiling sweetly.

"Don't test me on this…" House said through gritted teeth. His younger sister could be so crude sometimes.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Erica replied. "Night Al." she said kissing her sister on the cheek. "Night Greggie-Poo"

"Shut up and go to sleep." House replied.

Wilson gave a wave of a hand to Alice and a quick nod to House. The bedroom door then closed and House turned to Alice.

"Now it's just me and you I want details. Spill." He said quietly.

"Details about what?" Alice asked.

"I want to know how long you and Bobbo have been arguing."

"How did you know?"

"Just tell me."

**AN: Cliffhanger! Mwhahaha**

**Review Please :)**


	24. Revealing The Truth

Chapter 24

**Quote of the day: "Do what you love. Fuck everything else." - From Little Miss Sunshine**

"I…erm…" Alice stuttered. She hadn't known that her separation from Robert had been so apparent.

"So how long has it been going on?" House asked again.

Alice placed her plate on the table, sighed and leant back on the sofa.

"We divorced last Fall." Alice told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to know." Alice placed a palm to her forehead and started massaging her temples. "But then I should've known that nothing gets past you."

"You don't need to hide things from me."

"That's because you figure them out anyway."

"Well then. You should learn to get everything out in the open with me."

"Greg I've gotta go." Alice said putting her coat back on.

"I know you don't really want to go back either." He said watching her from the sofa.

"What are you doing? Reading my mind?" Alice snapped. But suddenly she broke into tears. "Robert has his girlfriend over tonight…and Amy doesn't want me sleeping in her room… and so I'm stuck….with nowhere to sleep."

"Robert kicked you out of the room?" House asked surprised and angry.

"Not exactly…"

"Come on, we're going to the hotel."

"Greg no!"

"I'll beat him to death with my cane." House said wielding his cane like a sword.

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not. You're being the stupid one. How can you let him do this to you?" House asked in his fury.

"Because I'm the reason our marriage broke down. I'm the reason he hates me!"

"What did you do that was so bad?"

"I aborted his baby"

"You did what?"

"I was busy with work. I didn't want another child to be alienated to me."

"Amy's not alienated to you." House said grasping her shoulders.

"You should see her when it's just us. I do everything wrong. She doesn't even stay with me at the weekends. She lives with Robert and Emily."

"Emily?"

"Emily is Robert's girlfriend. They've been living together for a year."

"Do you know whether they were together before that?" House asked suspiciously.

"I wouldn't have known. I was too busy." She replied.

"Alice. Aren't you a little worried that he may have been cheating on you while you were married? Maybe even before that"

"Greg, Robert isn't like that." She laughed uncertainly.

"What would you say if I said to you, that he was cheating on you, the night before you were married?"

"I'd say you have no proof Greg."

"Only because his friends would lie for him."

"What are you talking about?"

"On his stag night, Bobbo left the party for quite a few hours to go and get changed."

"Right…the problem with that is?"

"He obviously went out and slept with someone. No male takes four hours to change."

"Ever thought of travel?"

"He didn't take a bus. He came in his car."

"Traffic?"

"Why are you making excuses for him? You've spilt! Divorced! It's over!"

"He didn't cheat on me while we were married."

"You sure?"

"Just stop it. Ok?"

"I'm not going to stop it Al, you need to confront him about it."

"No I don't it's none of your business. It's none of my business anymore." Alice concluded.

"But Al…"

"This conversation is over Greg." Alice said before walking out of the front without even a goodbye.

Erica crept out of the bedroom and seated herself next to her brother.

"It went that well huh?" Erica asked.

**AN: Still feeling ill but i pushed myself to do it...**

**Review Please :)**


	25. Drugs

Drugs

**AN: "The internet is mean!" - Me**

Wednesday morning rolled around and looked quite dreary.

House's leg was cramping up due to his night on the sofa, and he'd had a restless night due to the pain. It was a lose-lose situation for him.

He reached over to the table to find an empty Vicodin bottle, still half asleep he lazily limped over to his closet to look for another bottle in his trusty blazer pockets.

As he shoved each one aside he only found three bottles out of eight.

Only one person could've done this…Wilson.

House padded into the kitchen and started bashing pots and pans in retaliation to Vicodin thief.

Within House's bedroom the electronic clock showed it was 6:30, Erica and Wilson both awoke to the sounds of metal on metal.

"Jim, there's someone in the apartment." Erica whispered shaking his shoulder.

"It's just House." Wilson mumbled into the pillow.

"Why would he be in the kitchen?" she asked.

At that question Wilson sprung up out the bed.

"He must have a baseball bat somewhere…" Wilson said as he scoured the room for a heavy object.

"Jim, just get out there already. Your fists should do as weapons."

"What happens to people who don't know how to use their weapons?"

"They die."

Wilson turned around and gulped, as he shuffled forward out of the door he took a glance at Erica who was sitting on the edge of the bed, with the duvet wrapped around her torso.

"Hello?" he called out into the darkness. Instantly the clanging metal stopped.

As Wilson inched towards the kitchen and cane struck out and pinned him against the wall.

"Where are they?" House asked in a threatening voice.

"Where's what House?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Where are they?"

"House you're sounding like a madman, what are you talking about?"

"My Vicodin. Where have you hidden it?"

"House I don't even know where you keep it, let alone steal it and hide it." Wilson said trying to move the cane from its pinning position.

"You must know where it is. There is no way that I have had five bottles of Vicodin without knowing it."

"You have been taking them excessively for the past few months." Wilson explained.

"Don't make me out to be a drug addict here; I know I had eight bottles in here on Monday. Now there are only three." House said releasing Wilson from the wall.

He began to pace the living room in thought.

"Unless I moved them…" House thought more to himself than Wilson.

Wilson rolled his eyes and entered the bedroom to inform Erica it was her brother making all the noise.

"Why is he even up?" she asked.

"Something about Vicodin going missing…he thinks I hid it y'know." Wilson said looking over to Erica.

"Why are you looking at me?" she said innocently.

"Well I've been at work with him, so the only person who has been here on their own is you."

"Are you suggesting I stole from my own brother?" she asked appalled.

"No…I was just implying that you may know there whereabouts of his painkillers."

"Did you see how many bottles he had in there?" Erica said revealing her theft. "He had too many. He's an addict James! An addict!"

"You don't think I know that?"

"Well it doesn't look like you've done anything about it…All you're doing is giving him what he wants!"

"What else am I supposed to do Erica? Watch him suffer in pain everyday?"

"Help him!"

"How? Replace the missing thigh muscle? If that were possible I would've done that already!"

"Y'know I used to be a drug addict…"

"What?" Wilson asked taking a step back from the bed.

"You heard me; I know what he goes though."

"You don't know what he goes through…he's in pain. I doubt you did drugs because you were in pain."

"But his addiction is getting out of control! We need to decrease his intake or something…"

"It's just pills and he won't overdose on them…"

"He might on morphine!" Erica shouted. It was a little too loud for her liking.

"Who told you I had morphine?" House asked sliding round the door.

"I found it…" Erica replied quietly.

"You went through my stuff?"

"I was looking for the hospital phone number…"

"Where did you hide them?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Erica. Tell me where they are…"

"You need help…"

"I'm in pain!"

"So Wilson keeps telling me!" Erica yelled frustrated. "Tell me Greg…has there been one day, when you went without them?" Erica said slowly standing up in front of him.

"Yeah. A while ago…"

"Anything happen to you that day?"

"No." House lied.

"You liar! I went cold turkey when I was addicted and I got all the symptoms of withdrawal." Erica shouted "You're a doctor; you must know what they are. How about Vicodin withdrawal?" she asked spitefully.

House remained silent.

"How about you Jim? List the symptoms for me. Maybe it'll jog Greg's memory…"

Wilson looked over in pity to House and started listing the symptoms of Vicodin withdrawal.

"Restlessness, muscle pain, insomnia, vomiting, loss of appetite, nausea and sweating."

"You must remember that day James. Did any of that happen?"

Wilson looked over to House, then over to Erica. He wasn't sure whose side he was on.

He wanted House to cut down on his Vicodin consumption, but he could also understand why House needed his drugs. He was so confused.

Wilson made his mind out and walked out of the apartment leaving the addicts together.

The difference was, one was clean, the other wouldn't admit to the problem.

**Review Please :)**


	26. Argument

Argument

**AN: Sorry i didn't update yesterday. I had a SERIOUS case of the Monday blues, but i'm better now :) Also because of yesterday i'm going to be posting up a second chapter later this evening.**

**Quote of the day: "Why be perfect when the flaws define you?" - Me.**

"I take it from his walking out that you did suffer those symptoms." Erica said looking at the spot where Wilson had walked out.

"I think he walked out because you're being a bitch to him and me." House replied twirling his cane on the spot.

"I'm a bitch because I learnt from the master."

"Who's that?"

"Alice."

"Should have guessed." House shrugged.

"Stop changing the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject."

"Yes you are!"

"Who says I am?"

"I can't talk to you when you're in a mood like this."

"Fine then, leave."

"I will."

Erica went to walk out the door and doubled back on herself.

"No, I am not going to leave because that's what you want me to do."

"Whatever you say Bloss."

"I know you too well Gregory."

"What is it with you calling me Gregory?"

"Stop it!" Erica said stamping her foot on the floor. "I'm getting nowhere with you. Are you or are you not an addict?"

"Not. I take these because my leg hurts, not because I want them. I take them because I **need **them. There's a difference."

"So why do you take so many?"

"What part of **I'm in pain** don't you understand?"

"You sure it isn't psychological?"

"I can feel it. Its **phy-si-cal**" House responded talking to Erica as if she was three.

"Don't patronise me!"

"Don't talk to me like you're the doctor here; because we all know Erica that you could never be bothered to attend medical school! All you had to do was batter your eyelashes and everything was handed to you on a plate!"

"How do you think it felt being the stupid child?" Erica shouted back. "I remember how proud Mom and Dad used to be when talking about you and Alice. I used to remember Mom giving me a pitying look when the teacher said how I needed help in various classes. Yeah sure, I may have had the beauty, but it doesn't go very far without the brains."

"Erica…"

"No! Alice had all the book knowledge and you Greg…you have natural intelligence. Alice knows she could never compete with you. That's why she's secretly glad you stuffed up your life, so she could always look the smartest one."

"How long have you been bottling this up?" House asked out of the blue.

"A while."

"You really need to vent more often."

"Greg stop turning this into a game."

"I'm not turning it into a game. I'm just saying it looks like you need anger management."

"These are my feelings over the past twenty years, and all you can do is make fun of me?" Erica asked feeling hurt. "I thought you understood me. I thought you understood me better than anyone else in the world. I'm sorry I was mistaken."

With that statement Erica picked up her bags and headed towards the front door of the apartment.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Away from you!" Erica called back.

"What about Wilson?"

"You can tell him what happened."

"Erica…"

**AN: In this review i would like the usual but also your favourite chapter and why. If you want to know why i want to know this it's because i'm pretty nosey lol. Anyway have a nice day :)**


	27. Pandora's Box

Pandora's Box

**AN: Here's the second installment. Enjoy.**

"Greg? What are you doing here?" Alice asked warily as she opened the door.

"I want to sort this out."

"He's not here."

But Robert saw his ex wife at the door and called out in questioning,

"Alice who's at the door?"

"Not in?" House asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Greg go away. We're leaving in a day, don't do anything." Alice whispered pleadingly.

"Hey Bobbo! Tell Alice to move away from the door!" House called to Robert.

"Alice move. It seems like your brother wants to see me."

"Greg is just about to leave." She replied. "See you later Greg."

As Alice tried to close the door, House stuck his cane in the doorway. He pushed the door with some force.

As House limped in the room, Alice gave him a cold stare but he brushed it off. As he walked over to Robert, House stood in front of the TV.

"Greg move out of the way."

"Oh, am I in the way?" House responded. With that he walked towards Robert, obstructing his view of the TV even more.

Frustrated Robert turned off the TV.

"You happy?"

"No."

"Why does that not surprise me? Go take one of your pills to make you happy again."

"What did you say?" House asked, his expression darkening even more.

"You heard me. You're only happy when you pop those pills of yours. You sure that leg pain isn't fake so you can get that high from popping a Vicodin?"

"You know what. I'm not even gonna stoop to your level, but I know you're a cheating, lying son of a bitch."

"Excuse me? Me? A cheat? That's rich." Robert laughed hollowly. "Alice told me you cheated on a test in med school, how did you become a doctor? Cheat again?"

"I know you're divorced."

"Oh no!" Robert said in mock horror. "You've found out my big secret. What you gonna do? Cut me down with that sharp tongue of yours? Because I know you couldn't fight me."

"Sure about that?" House asked before punching Robert in the stomach.

"Greg no!" Alice screamed as she ran over to Robert's aid.

"You…put him…up to this…didn't you?" Robert wheezed on the ground.

"No I didn't." Alice replied with tears in her eyes. She still loved Robert with all her heart, even after all the stuff they had been through.

"House women…are not worth the…aggravation." He spat.

"What?" Alice asked in confusion.

"Your sister wasn't…"

Before Robert could finish House hit him over the back with the cane.

Robert fell flat to the floor and craned his head to look at his attacker.

"You…didn't…tell her…did you?" Robert smiled with a look of menace in his eyes.

"Shut up before I finish you off." House commanded.

"Greg?" Alice asked confused.

"Alice don't look at me like that." House pleaded, hating knowing the truth.

"What is he talking about?" Alice asked as she rose from her crouching position. "Why is he bringing Erica into this? What aren't you telling me?"

"See what you've created?" House spat at Robert.

"You hated knowing didn't you? How do you keep it bottled up?" Robert asked.

"You're evil." House replied.

"I think you and your sister are more evil than me." He smirked from the floor. "I couldn't keep that from my sister."

"Stop talking as if I'm not here!" Alice screamed as she took House by the collar of the shirt and started shaking him violently. **"What aren't you telling me?"**

House solemnly looked to the floor and felt his anger melt into pity. The question floating in his mind was, how was he able, after all these years, could he keep a terrible secret like that from his elder sister?

The answer was that he was truly evil.

"You might as well tell her Greg." Robert added.

"Get out the room first." House replied coldly.

"Fine." Robert replied clutching his stomach. "But I'd like to add before I leave, she made the first move."

As Robert left, House took a seat on the lumpy blue sofa and set his head in his hands.

"Greg, what is he talking about? You're scaring me." Alice whispered taking his hand in her own.

House removed his hand instantly, he felt dirty and deceitful. He tried to look into her blue-green eyes but avoided them but looking every other way.

It was obvious that the Glass family had been having takeaway every night, as the cramped kitchen bore some Chinese containers from the evening before.

The usually tidy Alice Glass was slipping in her ways due to her unhappy stay in this hotel room. Her last day here was going to become much worse than being conspired against by her ex-husband and her own daughter.

"The thing is…" House began but the words seemed to get stuck in his throat like toffee. "Erica didn't mean what she did. She regretted it as soon as it had happened. It took a lot for her to tell me."

"What did she do?" Alice asked feeling agitated.

"On Robert's stag night…"

"Yes?"

"I know where he went."

"He went home. Didn't he?"

"He went to our house."

"Why did he go there?"

House stayed silent. The room remained silent for almost five minutes.

"To see Erica."

"Did he have pre-wedding jitters and talk to her about them and not me?"

"I wish you weren't being so naïve about this…"

"Well you're not exactly telling me so I have to guess!"

"Well that's how it started off, they ended up having a few drinks and" House paused again knowing he had to tell the most horrendous part. "…they had sex."

Alice started laughing.

"Greg, this isn't a joke. What really went on?"

"You're in denial about it."

"I'm not in denial, because I know Robert would've never done that to me."

"Alice I heard this from Erica. Robert confirmed it when I confronted him.

"No, it couldn't have happened. You would've told me about it. There's no way after twenty years of marriage to him that you wouldn't have told me. That's just not you Greg."

"I was protecting Erica."

"Protecting her? From what?" Alice shouted. Her words sounded like venomous poison running through House's veins. "Why didn't you protect me Greg? Why didn't you inform me before I married him?"

"I don't…"

"Don't tell me you don't know!" she said pushing him. House wobbled slightly and fell onto the floor in a heap. "It's obvious to me now. It's true that you loved Erica more than me. You would've rather protected a whore who would sleep with her sister's fiancé, than tell your sister who was to be married to the bastard!"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's a bit late now Greg!"

------------------------------

"_Do you Robert Glass, take Alice House to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked._

_Robert looked at Alice and gave a heart-warming smile. He then slightly turned his head to the left to look at Erica._

_She smiled awkwardly and looked over to her brother._

_House had already figured out what was going on from the body language between the two. The only thing he needed now was a confession from one of them._

'_Later.' House thought to himself._

_As the ceremony finally ended, the couple walked out of the church and into the car that would take them to the hotel, where they could change._

_As everyone hurried off as well to get ready for the reception, House took his opportunity to question Erica._

"_Where were you last night?" House asked._

"_I was at Alice's hen night of course." Erica said looking a little flushed._

"_Alice says different. She says you stayed home as you were feeling under the weather."_

"_Oh yeah, I was going to go but I got a tummy bug."_

"_You know Robert disappeared from his Stag do as well."_

"_Where'd he go?" Erica asked._

"_He reckons back to his to get changed. But I think different."_

"_Why's that then?"_

"_I just think it's a coincidence that you ended up staying at home and he disappeared for a few hours."_

"_Greg, everything in the world is not linked." Erica said waving his comment off, she started heading towards her own car._

"_I saw him look over to you in the ceremony." House called._

"_That means nothing."_

"_It means everything. You had sex with him last night didn't you?"_

_Erica stopped moving and suddenly became aggressive. She backed him up against the car and took his wrist in a vice grip._

"_Did he tell you?"_

"_No. I worked it out."_

"_It meant nothing. It was his last night of freedom and he decided to share it with me, that's all."_

"_Do you know how unethical you sound?" House asked in disbelief. "He's now Alice's husband! How are you going to live with yourself?"_

"_I'm moving." Erica replied simply, releasing him from the grip._

"_Where? Do Mom and Dad know?"_

"_London if you must know."_

"_You can't avoid Alice forever."_

"_That's what you think. Now I need to get ready for the reception."_

"_You know you're a really twisted bitch Erica."_

"_If you tell Alice, I'll tell Crandall you slept with his girl."_

"_You can't do that."_

"_I can and I will." Erica spat. "Alice has never been the sister I needed. Crandall is the brother you never had. Which one is going to weigh on your conscience more? And don't tell me you don't hate Alice. I can see your envy from across the room. With Crandall you're equals, with Alice, you're an inferior source. Think about it Greg."_

_As Erica drove off House was stuck in a crossroads. Everything she had said was hurtful and true. He didn't put it past her to tell the truth about Crandall's girl Lindsey, at that point House would've rather lost Alice than Crandall. _

**Review Please :)**


	28. Aftermath

Aftermath

**AN: Lighter chapter. Only 2 more chapters to go!**

**Quote of the day: "When life gets tough, close your eyes, kick as hard as you can, and hope to god you got it in the crotch before getting the hell out of there!"** - **ilovgregoryhouse. **

Wilson returned home from work feeling shattered, he didn't know what to expect from the argument earlier on.

He looked for broken glass or smashed plates, but he found nothing.

"Erica!" Wilson called out to the empty apartment.

The door began to open and the figure of House limped in looking sombre.

"Did it go badly then?" Wilson asked feeling a hint of guilt. Maybe he could've controlled the situation if he stayed, but Wilson was already late for work when they had started arguing.

"You don't know the half of it" House sighed throwing himself onto the sofa.

"Well since she's not here, tell me what happened." Wilson placed himself next to House.

"Oh, my chat with Erica…I'd say that was a walk in the park compared to my chat with Alice."

"What happened with Alice?"

"I enlightened her to what her ex was really like."

"Oh. That's bad."

"You're telling me."

"So what was said?" Wilson asked in curiosity.

"Just stuff from the past."

"Ok, so where's Erica?"

"Ah, well Bloss left."

"She left?" Wilson asked springing from the sofa. "What did you say?"

"She was being a total bitch and suggesting to me that my pain was psychological."

"And?"

"I patronised her a little."

"Do you know how emotionally unstable your sister can be?" Wilson asked in disbelief.

"She's emotionally unstable? I think she's more than that."

"Do you know how insecure she is about how intelligent she is?"

"She made that crystal clear."

"So what did she do?"

"Yelled at me, then took off." House shrugged.

"Where did she go?" Wilson asked picking his coat up.

"How should I know?"

"Come on. We're going to find her."

------------------------

Erica was sat in the local park with her suitcases by the bench. Her mind was swimming with ideas for what to do now.

Her options were to stay in a hostel because of her lack of money, return home two days early, or return to Greg's and apologise.

Being a House meant the last option, wasn't an option.

Erica thought about sharing a room with Robert and Alice, but from what Alice had described to Greg, Erica decided to give that idea a miss. She sighed wishing she had a mobile phone so she could call her mom and dad to see them.

Erica remained sat in thought until a young mother sat next to her on the park bench.

"Going anywhere special?" the young mother observed as she held her baby close to her chest.

"I'm just contemplating, that's all." Erica replied as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll go if I'm disturbing you."

"No, no. You're fine; I wasn't getting very far anyway."

The mother smiled and awkwardly started sifting through the baby bag for something.

"Do you want me to hold her?" Erica offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it looks like you'd need help from time to time." Erica observed.

"You don't know the half of it." She laughed. "My name's Jenny."

"And what's this little one's name?"

"That's Sophie."

"She's ever so pretty." Erica complimented feeling a maternal instinct come over her.

"Thanks. She takes after her dad." Jenny said after finding what she was looking for.

"Where is her dad?"

"He walked out on me." Jenny sighed as she gave a bottle of milk to her daughter.

"How old is Sophie?"

"One and a half."

"I don't know how anyone could leave a girl as pretty as this." Erica said as she was pulling funny faces.

"I don't know how anyone can leave their kid." Jenny replied. "Anyway I have to go. I hope you finish contemplating."

Erica gave a smile and handed the baby back to her mother.

"Bye." Erica waved; she then leant back on the bench and surrendered to thought again.

------------------

She returned to the apartment and fell onto the sofa, instantly Erica fell asleep.

House and Wilson were still at the airport enquiring as to Erica's whereabouts.

They returned home to find her asleep on the sofa; Wilson ran over and cupped her head in his hands.

"Erica." He whispered.

"Yeah." She replied opening her eyes.

"We were looking all over for you."

"Oh sorry. I should really get a phone in future."

"We thought you went back home."

"I am home…"

"I meant to London."

But Erica had fallen back asleep again.

"She's had a tiring day." Wilson concluded.

"Or something else." House muttered to himself.

**Next Chapter: Confrontation**

**Review Please :)**


	29. Confrontation

Confrontation

**AN: Ok guys and gals, this is the penultimate chapter. Also i've seen a lack in reviews lately, please be generous with this one!**

**Quote of the day: "Dead ends only exist when you don't look past them." - Me**

Today was the day of Alice's departure and House hoped it wasn't going to be a dramatic one.

He'd called into work to inform them he wasn't going to be in again and Cuddy had been surprisingly lenient.

"You don't see your family very often." She said down the phone. "You should've really asked for the whole week off in the first place."

"You sure you're feeling alright?" House asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I be?"

"You're in a happy mood, that's all…"

"Maybe the fact you aren't in at the moment is making me happy."

"Don't worry; I'll be there to depress you tomorrow."

"You'd do that, just for me?" Cuddy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I wouldn't do it for just anyone, y'know."

"I'd love to stay and chat House, but I have important paperwork to do."

"You do paperwork!" House gasped. "You must be the only doctor that does abominations such as that."

"See you tomorrow House…"

And with that Cuddy put the phone down.

"Right I better be off to see Alice." House informed Wilson and Erica.

"Can't I come with you?" Erica asked.

"Erm, you're better off staying here…"House trailed off.

"Why?"

"Because…" he then looked over to Wilson's direction.

"What?" Erica asked impatiently.

"Wilson, go to work or something, I need to talk with Bloss."

"What are you going to talk with her about?" Wilson asked feeling slightly hurt.

"Family stuff."

"I'm as good as…"

"Go on." Erica said giving Wilson a hug "Work needs you."

"Fine. Say to Alice, Robert and Amy that I said goodbye." Wilson said picking his bag up from the living room floor.

"Bye." Erica waved.

After Wilson had left, it was the two siblings left on their own.

"So come on. Why isn't it a good idea to see Alice off?"

"Because I went over there yesterday, and some stuff happened."

"Like?"

"I ended up telling her about you and Robert."

"What!" Erica screeched as she flew off the handle. "You told her?"

"It wasn't like I had a choice in the matter." House retaliated defensively.

"So what happened? You were chatting nicely and she came out with "Oh Greg, by the way did Erica sleep with Robert on my hen night?""

"No, Robert kept hinting about it."

"That slimy rotten bastard." Erica said as she fiercely grabbed her coat. "Wait until I get my hands on him."

"Erica. Have you thought about Alice in all this?"

Erica stopped in her tracks and turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Greg you know I didn't mean it, I was being a spiteful bitch at the time. It's just he was so nice and not like any other jerk I'd been with before, the fact that he was going to be married to Alice didn't bother me then."

"Bloss, you shouldn't be explaining this to me. It's Alice who needs to know the full story."

"Do you think she'll talk to me?"

"Probably not, but you're persistent. She'll have to talk with you."

"You'll stay with me won't you Greg?"

"You know I will."

"Can I punch Robert?"

"I don't think Alice will let you." House smirked. "She had to restrain me."

------------------

Amy opened the door to her Aunt and Uncle.

"Hey you two! Sorry I haven't been to see you, I was catching up with some friends." She apologised.

"It's fine honey." Erica replied giving her niece a hug.

"I didn't like you very much anyway." House replied jokingly.

"Mom and Dad are all over the room packing, I'm sure they'd be happy to see you." Amy said beckoning them in. "Also Dad's a bit grouchy, he's been having some back pain."

"Oh really." House grinned thinking of his own handiwork.

As the two shuffled in accompanied by Amy, Alice and Robert both came to a halt.

Alice's posture stiffened and Robert shrunk back a little. The atmosphere had turned into one of a battlefield, one before battle.

"Amy sweetie." Robert called out to his daughter. "Go out and make sure the cab is here."

"Ok, do you want me to take the suitcases?" she asked.

"Yeah, that'd do me and your Mom a big favour."

Robert handed over some money and continued.

"Here's some money for the cab and get yourself something to eat."

"Wow Dad, I should offer to do stuff more often." Amy replied looking at the fifty dollars in her hand.

"See ya, Uncle Greg. See ya Aunt Erica."

"Bye." They both waved.

As Amy left the room, it became silent and the tension kept on building. Each one of them regarded the other carefully, watching and waiting for someone to make the next move.

Erica was the first to move, she walked over from the back of the room towards the lumpy blue sofa that was centred in the middle of the room. Instead she walked around it and went for Robert.

"You bastard!" she screamed as she whacked into him and started punching his arms.

"Get her off me!" Robert pleaded to House, but he just watched and smirked at Robert's just desserts.

Erica was then yanked back by her hair, which was being forcefully pulled by Alice.

"How dare you even go near him." Alice spat. The extent of her anger was boiling over the top. For a day she'd had to keep calm and not make any moves in front of Amy, she had to pretend that everything was the way it should be. Now finally Alice could let her anger out.

"How could you do that to me?" Alice asked still with a clump of Erica's blonde hair in her hand. "How could you for twenty years hide away and then show up, still acting like nothing went on between you and my husband?"

"Alice…you're hurting." Erica winced

"Good, I'd want it to hurt more if it could. Because you will never feel the pain I'm feeling inside."

"Alice, let go." House said calmly. Although he was calm on the outside he was positively fuming on the inside. All the time his sister's were fighting, House was keeping a close eye on Robert who had retreated into the corner.

More than ever now House despised Robert Glass; it was bad enough that House had to carry around his brother-in-law's sordid secret for twenty years, but to make House tell his own sister about it was enough to make any normal man snap.

But House was no normal man.

"I'm not going to let go! I'd kill her if I had the strength."

"Can I point out something?" House asked.

"What?" Alice snapped as she was willing to strangle her sister to death.

"I'd like to point out that your ex is the one who started all this."

"What?" Alice asked again.

"Bloss is just a victim here of his womanizing ways. If Robert had been the perfect husband he would've told you before you got married."

Alice turned to look at Robert and slowly she released her sister's hair.

"But why didn't you tell me?" she asked Erica.

"I didn't want to break your heart on your wedding day." Erica said looking at Alice and starting to tear up again.

"Why didn't you come home and tell me?"

"I was scared. I'm scared now; please don't leave on bad terms with me."

Alice regarded her sister and helped her up from the floor.

"He's always been a womaniser Al." Erica whispered.

Robert had had enough; he walked over and took hold of Erica's arm.

"You lying whore. You knew exactly what you were doing that night. You'd been chasing after me since you'd met me. You wanted a quick fuck and I wanted a piece of your ass."

"Get off me." Erica said punching him on the nose.

"Jesus." Robert cursed as he clutched his nose in pain.

"Get out Robert." Alice said calmly.

"You're going to take her word over mine?"

"She's my sister; she'd tell me the truth."

"She hates you."

"That was in the past when we were kids. We've grown up. But it seems you haven't. Now get out." Alice commanded.

"How are you going to get home?" Robert asked.

"I'm taking the taxi. Find your own way of getting home."

House limped over to Robert and raised his cane in the air.

"If you don't leave now, my cane is going to become your next fuck buddy." He threatened.

"I'm going."

When Robert left the room, Alice hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry." Erica apologised into her sister's shoulder.

"I know" Alice replied softly. "Now I really need to go Bloss otherwise the cab'll be gone."

"Ok" Erica smiled. "Have a safe journey and I'll call you when I return back to London."

"Bye Greg." Alice said kissing her brother on the cheek. "Make sure she gets home safely."

"I will."

They all left the hotel room and Alice handed her keys into the reception.

"Where's Dad?" Amy asked at the entrance.

"I don't care; he's not coming with us."

"But…"

"I'll get the cab to take you to Emily's." Alice offered. "You coming?"

"Yes Mom."

------------------------------

"That'll be you tomorrow." House said as they were back at the apartment.

"Yeah, it will won't it?"

"I don't want you to leave. Not for another twenty years."

"I have a reason to come back now."

"For me?" House questioned.

"Not just for you…"

"For Wilson?"

"Yeah."

"He doesn't want you to leave either."

"But I have to." Erica said.

"Why? What have you got back there what you haven't got here?" House questioned. "You won't have your family, you won't have your boyfriend, and you won't be able to get up to mischief."

"I have a home. I have my possessions. I…"

"You don't have a job there do you?"

"Well no…but I'll find one."

"Erica stay. Please."

"I'll think about it." She answered.

**Review please :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**AN: Here it is...better late then never!**

**Quote of the day: "See what no one else sees. See what everyone chooses not to see... out of fear, conformity or laziness. See the whole world anew each day!" - Used in Patch Adams**

Wilson had gotten home from work and was surprised to see House cooking in the kitchen.

"What are you doing in there?" Wilson asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" House snapped back.

"What are you cooking?" Wilson said leaning over House's shoulder.

"None of your business."

"Actually, the question is…why are you cooking?" Wilson taunted.

"Because it's her last day here." House replied whilst adding some Worcester sauce to the food cooking in the saucepan.

Wilson stopped smiling and became sombre, he'd forgotten for one brief second. He could see what House was doing; he was trying to make her last evening as nice as possible. If that meant cooking for her, then so be it.

"She was in the bedroom last time I looked" House said as he was staring into space.

"I'll go and see what she's up to."

Wilson walked into the bedroom and found Erica staring out the window.

"Hey." He greeted as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What have you been up to?" Erica asked as if still in a daydream.

"Work and thinking about you." He smiled.

"Me? Why about me?"

"Because I don't want you to leave…"

"I've already been through this with Greg, I have to leave tomorrow."

"But…"

"I'm only a phone call away."

"You think that's enough?" Wilson asked.

"It'll have to be." Erica replied stony faced.

"You can stay here with me and him."

"Don't make it any worse than it is already." Erica said removing his arms from around her torso.

"He's really making an effort so you stay." Wilson pointed out.

"If you two keep going on about it I'll go right home now." She threatened.

"Fine I'll stop, but I only wanted to make my argument known."

"You don't think it's gonna be hard leaving him again? Don't you think it's gonna be hard leaving you?" Erica asked tearing up yet again.

Erica wasn't a woman to show many emotions but today it seemed like her emotions were going all out. Lately it seemed her emotions were all over the place full stop.

"I'll stop now I promise." Wilson apologised as he brushed away a tear with his thumb.

Erica burrowed into his chest and took in his smell wishing she could bottle it and preserve it forever, she wished this day could drag on forever. But the reality was that it couldn't.

"Dinner's up!" House called from the kitchen.

The pair exited the bedroom and collected their food from the counter.

House had tried to make spaghetti bolognaise but undercooked the pasta, so instead he had made beans on toast.

"This is really nice Greg." Erica said as she cut into her toast.

"I did try…but I kinda didn't cook it long enough." House apologised

"Its fine" she said as she squeezed his hand. "Oh." She said feeling slightly woozy.

"Are you feeling ok?" Wilson asked as the two men rushed to her side.

"I just felt a bit sick that's all." Erica said as she gripped the side of the sofa for stability.

"You cooked the beans properly didn't you House?" Wilson asked concerned.

"Do I look like I'm gonna throw up to you?" House snapped. "Do you feel ill?" he asked Wilson.

"No."

"Well then, it's not food poisoning."

"I think I'm coming down with a cold that's all." Erica said waving them both off.

Both men gave each other a dubious look and just went back to eating their dinner.

"Aren't you having any more?" House asked his sister once he'd finished.

"No, you can have it."

"Ok." House replied spreading her food onto his plate.

----------------------

After House had finished his meal, he laid back contentedly.

"That was pretty good if I do say so myself." He sighed.

"Beans on toast isn't very hard to cook." Wilson said. Erica was lying across his chest again.

"Give him credit, he tried." Erica defended.

"I suppose." Wilson replied defeated.

House looked over to him and gave a smug face of victory; Wilson just rolled his eyes and focused on the TV.

-------------------

They all ended up falling asleep in front of the TV and awoke to Erica rushing around the apartment making sure she had everything packed.

"You don't have to be there for another hour." House moaned as he shielded his eyes from the morning sunlight.

"How about, I have to be there in **half an hour** Greg!" Erica said loudly.

Wilson woke with a start and hurriedly rushed around the living room for a clean set of clothes.

"Remember House you promised Cuddy you'd be in today." Wilson reminded him.

"How about we tell her I was on a Vicodin high when we were having that conversation."

"Funnily enough I don't think she'll believe you." Erica said whilst placing her suitcases by the door. She then ran over to him and gave House a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you." She whispered with her eyes welling up.

"You sure you won't change your mind?" he asked.

"I'm sure" she replied with a watery smile. "I'll call you when I land ok?"

"Ok." House said hugging her as tightly as possible.

"I really need to go otherwise I miss my flight."

House released her and waved goodbye.

As Wilson shut the door, the apartment because silent, the only sound to be heard was House's teardrops hitting the floor.

--------------------

"Jim stop the car!" Erica shouted.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because I need to get some travel sickness tablets."

"I'll get them for you." Wilson offered.

"No, I'll get them. Just keep the car running."

Erica quickly ran into the nearest Pharmacy and picked up two items. One was a box of travel sickness tablets and the other was to be used when Wilson had left the airport.

--------------------------

"We're on time." Erica said with a sigh of relief.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. My plane leaves in ten minutes anyway, also you need to go to work."

"You are more important than work." Wilson said leaning in for a kiss.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity and Wilson broke away.

"Don't let me keep you." He said.

"I love you."

"I love you too Erica."

"Bye."

Erica walked away from Wilson and the tears came once again in bucketfuls, her suitcases scraped along the pathway and her hair kept flying into her eyes. She took once glance back to see Wilson drive away in his car, unaware of his silent tears.

--------------------------------

The airport was loud and busy, almost like the hospital without the sick people. A café on the way in was spouting out the smell of coffee and it made Erica gag.

She dashed into the nearest toilet and dry heaved. She wiped the sweat from her brow and seated herself on the toilet; she then removed the bag from the Pharmacy and took out a box.

Inside the box contained a pregnancy test.

Shaking from fear and excitement she used the test and waited two minutes for the result to become clear.

Whilst she was waiting she observed the whitewash walls and wondered what to do if she really was pregnant. Should she move over here and bring it up around her family? Or would she keep it a secret and tell no one?

After the two minutes were up Erica looked down at the stick and gasped.

"Oh my god. I'm pregnant."

**The End**

**AN: Ok thanks to everyone who read the whole story, I'm so grateful and every review made me smile. So if it's possible can every person who reads this chapter please review, as you can most likely tell, there will be a sequel coming soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it.**

**May the rest of your day be wonderful :D**

**everybodylies127**


	31. Just In Case You Didn't Know

**Just in case you didn't know**

**I know I should've put this up a while ago but I've put the sequel to the story up. It's called 'Family Ties'.**

**Thank you for all your reviews for The Sisters of House and thank you for signing up for alerts and putting it down as one of your favourites.**

**You are all fantastic readers and I hope that you will review some of my other stuff in the future.**

**For now have a nice day and Happy Reading!**


End file.
